Undercover Accident
by Alibelle92
Summary: This is my first chapter story and any feedback would be great, thank you. Emily is not part of the BAU in this story, she works interpol and works with the BAU on a case. You get all the team plus Clyde from interpol in this story. And the obvious, I do not own criminal minds! I have been told to add a warning but I'm not sure why as I don't understand what a warning is for.
1. Chapter 1

**Emily**

I run a frustrated hand through my hair in annoyance at my boss. "Clyde, the least you could do is give me the heads up! Not just dump it on me the day before!" I huff as I collapse into the armchair in his temporary office.

"Sorry, sugar but this was literally the only way around it. Can you not see that?" He asks, his voice firm yet soft.

The thing is, I can see it. Unfortunately with this case, me going undercover with someone from the FBI was the only option. It's what has to happen when Interpol and the FBI are a joint task force going after a homophobic serial killer who has a thing for lesbians and the only two women who are trained to go undercover are myself and this mystery FBI agent.

I sigh and again run a hand through my hair. "Yea, I can," I look up at him, trying to show my understanding and frustration with just a look. "But, you have been here a week longer than I have, you have known about this for days! Why only tell me now? That's what im pissed about, Clyde, not going undercover, that I can deal with. Just, why not tell me, yano?"

He looks regretful at least. "I just didn't see the need to, I guess. Look, you meet Agent Jareau later, along with the rest of the support team. You need to go pack a bag, we meet them in just over an hour." He smiles gently and nods his head towards the door. "Go," He pauses, a cheeky glint in his eye. "And behave yourself, I heard about the hotel receptionist."

"What can I say? Women love me." I wink at him and leave to do as I'm told and pack a bag.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

I walk into FBI headquarters a few steps behind Clyde. It had changed since the last time I was here a few years back, more open and it felt lighter, like a weight lifted from the buildings atmosphere. It felt, happier, if that was even possible. I suppose it was more the people than the building but it certainly felt more relxed than last time.

We flash our badges and head to the lifts, joining a few other people as we go to the sixth floor. Clyde and I get a few funny looks. Probably because we are dressed so casually in jeans, tshirts and boots with badges on our belts and guns in our waistbands. Not very 'FBI' looking, that's for sure.

The ride was quick and as we get out I follow Clyde who clearly knows where he is going. We walk through big glass doors into a bullpen full of desks. A few heads turn to look at us but most don't even flinch at the intrusion. A stern looking man comes out of an office just beyond the stairs and nods in our direction.

"Clyde, welcome to the BAU," He gestures towards a group of people in the bullpen. "This is some of my team, you will meet them later. Do you want to come up and chat?" He asks but his tone left no room but to accept.

I stay quiet and survey my surroundings. It is a busy place but not hectic. Almost homey in a way, the atmosphere is comfortable, unlike Interpol, that can be stifling and tense more often than not.

The mans office is neat and organised. Once inside he holds out his hand in greeting. "Hello, I'm Agent Hotchner, you can call me Hotch." He smiles a quick yet warm smile. Something that I get the feeling is a rarity.

"Emily Prentiss, nice to meet you." I shake his hand and return his smile. "So guys, what's the plan?" I ask as I take one of the seats next to Agent Hotchner's desk.

Clyde and Agent Hotchner take the other two seats and both study me for a moment, making me feel a tad uneasy. I have never been one to enjoy attention, positive or negative. "Well?" I ask, keeping my voice even and calm.

Both men look at each other and nod in what appears to be satisfied agreement. "I think she will be perfect." Agent Hotchner says to Clyde in a business like mannor.

"What did I tell you, Hotch? She will be great." Clyde smirks at me, knowing very well that talking about me as if I am not in the room really grates on me.

" _She_ happens to be sat right here gentlemen!" I snap. How dare they talk about me as if I am not sat right in front of them?!

Clyde laughs, an open and friendly laugh. "I know, sugar, I just wanted Hotch to see your feisty side so we agreed to wind you up a little."

Ugh! I could smack him sometimes. "Thanks a bunch, Clyde!" I say through gritted teeth, glaring at him.

"Sorry, Emily, but your face was worth it." He smirks back at me before turning serious. "Right, on a serious note, we are going to meet the BAU shortly to go over everything. Then you and Agent Jareau will be going to hotel for a couple nights while the rest of us set up the house you will be living in and sorting out your back stories and work history's, etc." He looks to Agent Hotchner for confirmation and gets it. "Then once all that is sorted we will be moving you both into the house and the undercover op will officially start."

"Sounds good," I say, calmer now Clyde is no longer teasing me. "We going to meet the team now?" I ask, ready to get this started.

"No, we will let them ponder what we are talking about for a while longer," Hotch smirks at me. "That bunch is waaay too nosey sometimes." He nods to window where we can all see five people stood around a desk staring at the office with intrigue.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

After sitting in Agent Hotchner's office casually chatting for another twenty minuets the three of us head out to another room that Hotch calls the round table room. As we walk out the door Hotch calls to his team and they all move quicker than lightning to follow us. They remind me of puppies, excited to see their master. The round table room is literally just that, a room with a large round table in it. It also has a large T.V screen on the wall and a couple of long cabinets under the windows but other than that the room is bare.

"Take a seat please everyone and i'll start the introductions." Hotch says as he takes a seat.

There is not quite enough seats for all of us so Clyde and I take up a perch on one of the cabinets under the window by the door. Everyone else takes what I can only assume is their usual seats at the table. You can see the comfortable ease between the team, it is obvious that they are more than just work colleagues. To be honest they have an ease about them that screams family. I can easily see them all having sunday dinner together, laughter and happiness filling the room as they enjoy quality time together.

"Ok, now, I know you all have a rough idea of what's going on but i'll make the introductions then Clyde and I will go over exactly what is going to happen with you all." He scans the room to see everyone nodding their agreement with him. "Team, this is the two agents from Interpol, Emily Prentiss and Clyde Easter."

Clyde nods a greeting and I smile at them making eye contact with everyone at the table. I feel a little bit awkward at the attention but I easily cover it, having been trained to keep my face neutral at all times to hide my emotions.

"And this is my team," Hotch continues, gesturing to the man sat beside him. "SSA Dave Rossi,"

He smiles at us but doesn't say anything. He looks stern but I get the feeling he is the father figure of the group, the one they can all go to for a warm hug and gentle advise.

"SSA Derek Morgan,"

Morgan has a twinkle in his eye as he looks over at me, completely ignoring Clyde. "Hey there beautiful, nice to meet you." He smiles and winks at me.

This causes everyone in the room except me to laugh, I roll my eyes, look at him straight in the eye, "Keep dreaming, darling." I say in a flat tone. Again everyone laughs and the perky, brightly dressed woman beside him leans into him, rubbing his bicep in sympathy.

"Awe, my poor baby. Don't worry my chocolate god, you still have me." The perky woman tells him before kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, baby girl." He smiles a genuinely warm and loving smile at her before Hotch continues the introductions.

"Better luck next time, Morgan," Hotch tells him trying not to smirk. "Morgan's baby girl is our technical annalist, Penelope Garcia."

"The goddess of all knowledge knowable and unknowable at your service." She quirks. "Nice to meet you."

"Next up is our resident genius, Dr Reid." Reid just waves a half wave awkwardly at us with a smile quirk of a smile on one side of his mouth.

"And last but not least, SSA Jennifer Jareau."

The blonde woman smiles kindly at me and I feel heat rush to my cheeks, something that never happens to me. I am the female version of a ladies man, a player and yet here I am, sat fighting off a blush and a shy smile.

"Hey, nice to meet you, wifey." She smirks.

All I can do is laugh and I pray my laugh covers up my red cheeks. This woman is stunning, long blonde hair, clear blue eyes, pencil skirt, gosh how I love a pencil skirt! My attention is suddenly taken away from the beautiful FBI agent by Hotch's voice and it's then I realise I had been staring. Way to ruin my reputation!

"Do you want to start us off, Clyde?" Hotch asks.

Clyde looks at me with a question in his eyes and I nod my understanding before turning my attention back to the group. "Over the last six months we have been tracking a serial killer who has an apparent hatred towards lesbians. He has been to three contries so far, spending a couple months in each country. We believe he is stalking his victims over a month or so and then holding them hostage for a few of weeks. We have now tracked him here, to DC. We know roughly where he is but not an exact location and so far we do not have enough evidence to arrest him, so we hope we can catch him in the act." I pause and look around the group and finally turn to Clyde to indicate his turn.

"Like Emily says, we hope to catch him in the act and that is why we are asking for your help. We know this guys type, he likes married women, one if them has a high powered job and the other either is a home body or has a casual part time gig. They live in nice neighbourhoods but not snobby or too flash. They are modest with their money, do charity work, are well liked. That is why, Emily and Agent Jareau will be going under cover as a married couple." He turns his attention to me before continuing.

"Emily, you will be a lawyer at my firm, that way you have back up at work and at home." He looks to Jennifer. "Agent Jareau, you will be a part time secretary at Agent Morgan's security firm and again you will have back up at home and at work." Clyde turns to Hotch for his turn in adressing his team.

"For the rest of us, we all have our parts to play. Garcia and Morgan, you two are a couple, Garcia you are JJ's sister. Reid you are Emily's brother and Dave here gets to play your proud father. Reid you are going to be a law student working an internship at your sister's firm. Dave will be running point from here with Garcia and I will be working the security firm with Morgan and JJ. Everyone following so far?" He asks the room and receives a variety of yes's.

"To start with JJ and Emily will be going to a hotel for a few days while the house is being set up and the final touches are made to the agreement between us and the two businesses we will be infiltrating. This way you two can get used to each other and get to know each other before playing at being in love, get the awkwardness out the way of any prying eyes. That being said it is doubtful that you will be being watched right now although he is out hunting no doubt so we need to be quick to get on his radar." Hotch states, although that point is quite obvious.

We spend the next hour or so going over fine details, names, jobs, etc until we are all certain that we know what we are doing. Then we head out to dinner as a group to get used to each other and get to know one another a little better.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

Dinner went well, the BAU is an amusing bunch and they are exactly like I thought, a family. It was lovely to witness and sweet to be apart of, even if only for a short while. We ate at a cute little chinese place, getting ourselves into character, it was odd calling a man I never met before, dad, odder than calling a stranger my wife.

After dinner we said our goodbyes and JJ and I took the short walk to the hotel, hand in hand. We had been given our wedding rings earlier that day and dropped our bags at the hotel before going to the restaurant. Having done plenty of undercover op's as someone's wife, holding hands was nothing new but holding this beautiful blondes hand was doing strange things to me. I felt like a teenager, getting giddy over my crush paying me attention.

Once in the room we settled on who would wash up for bed first, what to watch on t.v, who would sleep on what side of the bed, etc. I soon found out that Jennifer was not at all shy as I got my things out my bag to wash up for bed she stripped down to change into her jammies. Once again I could feel the blush threating to surface but just about managed to control my emotions.

"You ok there, Emily? Does me changing right here make you uncomfortable?" She asks, voice full of concern as she stands there with no top on.

I school my features as to not give away how much seeing her half naked turns me on. "Not at all, I'm just enjoying the view, wifey." I wink and turn on my heals towards the bathroom unsure on if I want to see her reaction or not.

I have never been shy of my sexuality, I am proud and happy to be me but out right telling the stranger you are pretending to be married to that you are indeed gay full time not just for this undercover op could be a mistake I am not willing to make.

In the bathroom I take a moment to relax and cool myself down before washing up for bed. God this job is going to be the death if me! How am I expected to keep it in my pants?! How am I expected to sleep beside this blonde bombshell for the next two months and keep my hands to myself? I think I literally have entered mission impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jennifer**

The sun shining brightly through the curtains slowly wakes me up and I immediately feel an unusual weight on me. Not quite sure of my surroundings just yet I keep my breathing steady and eyes closed. The bed feels different and the sun is coming at me from a different angle than if I was in my own bed. The weight on me feels warm, clearly I am sharing the bed with someone, did I get drunk and go home with someone? No, I never get drunk enough that I would do that, that's when yesterday comes flooding back to me and the realisation that the weight on me is Emily Prentiss.

Damn, that realisation sends a warmth through my body. She certainly was beautiful - sexy, in a cocky sort of way, kind of like Derek. Am I going to go through the next two months waking up like this? If so then I am going to need a cold shower every morning for the duration of this case. I am only in shorts and tshirt and with Emily wearing a vest top and shorts I can feel her warm skin up against mine and her large firm breasts pressed into my side. Shit, I am glad I am not a guy or my excitement would leave no room for doubt.

Emily shifts pulling me closer to her and kisses my shoulder as she starts to wake up. "Morning." She greets in a sleepy yet extremely sexy voice.

"Uh, morning." I say a little unsure of myself.

That wakes her instantly and she jolts away from me, "Shit, sorry Jennifer!" She says, shock evident in her voice as she sits up and runs her hands over her face in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"It's ok, no harm done." I reply as steadily as I can although I don't quite manage it. My name on her lips not helping my nerves.

"I want to say that it is not usually a habit of mine to wake up next to a random woman in my bed," She says into her hands then chances a glance at me before returning to her hands again. "But that would be a lie."

Her nervousness is adorable but I don't mention it, I get the feeling if I refer to her as adorable it would not go down too well. Her words cause a peak of hope to enter me, did she just tell me she likes women? Did she just tell me she often wakes up with a women in her bed? That actually makes me relax a little and I sigh, settling back under the covers.

I turn on my side to face her and pull her left arm away from her face. "So I'm not your first?" I ask with a hint of teasing in my voice. I take hold of her hand and link my fingers with hers. "Your not mine either, Emily." I say flirtatiously.

This casues her to head snap around so she is looking at me. "Exuse me?" She asks in shock.

Without missing a beat I bring her hand to my lips and kiss her knucles. "I said, your not my first woman either."

The blush that covers her face is beautiful, the rosey red on her ivory skin is beyond stunning. "Y, you're gay?" She asks, still in shock.

"No, I like men too, you are though, right?" I ask although I am pretty sure of the answer if last night and this morning are anything to go by.

"Yea." She smiles shyly.

I get the impression that the Emily Prentiss I have witnessed this morning is a rare sight. I am almost certain that she is usually full of confidence and sass, cocky and mysterious. A female Derek Morgan.

"I am sorry about waking up like that though, it is completely unprofessional." She adds.

"Hey, look," I say as calmly as I can manage with the heat rising in my body and the hope that is getting stronger within me since she still has not let go of my hand. "It is honestly fine. We cannot spend the next two months in close quarters and always be professional. To be honest, having someone sleeping next to me makes a nice change to sleeping alone." I squeeze her hand in an attempt to make her feel more comfortable.

She visibly relaxes and I am thankful my words have had their desired affect. The last thing we need is to be uncomfortable around each other, plus, secretly I wouldn't mind waking up like that every morning. Well, minus the heat pulsing through my body and the inevitable cold shower that will follow.

"Right, now we have that out the way, shall we get up and go find some breakfast?" I ask with a hopeful tone.

She smiles and nods. "Yea, that sounds great, Jennifer."

I am not a fan of my full name but it does sound amazing when she says it. "Awesome, I'm guna jump in the shower real quick then I'll be ready to go." I say as I climb out of bed with a slight shiver. Damn it is cold out here compared to under the duvet with Emily's body heat.

"Sure, I generally shower before bed so I'm just guna get changed and I'm ready." She replies, voice back to her normal confidence.

"Perfect, I like to shower in the morning, so sofar we make an epic couple." I wink at her and close the bathroom door.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

We walk to the hotel restaurant hand in hand and much more relaxed than walking together last night. She is the perfect gentleman, holding doors for me and pulling out my chair and I cannot help the smile that has been glued to my face since she took my hand as we left the room.

"What do you fancy, sweetheart?" She asks me, slipping into character easily.

"Pancakes, eggs and bacon sounds amazing right now," I say as I look at her over my menu. "What about you?"

"Blueberry pancakes, I think, with a side of mixed fruit, no strawberries though, obviously." She smiles at me then calls the waiter over.

I was about to ask her why she isn't having strawberries but I manage to stop myself just before the question escapes my lips. That is something a wife would know, so I file that question away for later along with the remider to ask more personal questions, like food allergies, medical conditions, etc.

We chat comfortably while we wait for our food and at some point she takes my hand in hers across the table. I have no idea when she did and it amazes me that I am that comfortable with her already. Less than twenty-four hours and I already feel more at ease with her than when I had to play Derek's girlfriend for a few hours on a case, and we had been friends for years!

"What time are we meeting your dad and brother for lunch?" I ask her as the food arrives and we both tuck in hungrily.

"One, I think. Dad sent me the directions to the cafe this morning while you were in the shower." She hums her appreciation for the food and the sound sends a delightful twinge through my body.

I gulp and take a deep breath to steady my voice. "We're going to be going over the plan for moving into the new place right?" I ask, even though I already know the answer.

Hotch had given us strict instructions to talk over the move and new jobs, etc, while out and about on the off chance we were being watched and also because that is what a married couple who have just moved to the area does. Emily finishes her food first and takes my hand again, I could really get used to this.

"Yea, then we get to see your sister and her husband for dinner tonight and a, I quote, 'real welcome to DC' evening." She smiles easily at me.

I finish my food and she signals to the waiter for the bill. "I feel like a warning is in order since you have yet to experience a true night out with Pen, she can get a little wild." I say with a hint of laughter in my voice.

The waiter brings over the bill and Emily leaves the cash before getting up and taking my hand. We walk out the door into the lobby of the hotel before she stops and takes me in her arms and just looks at me for a moment with a hint of something unreadable in her eyes before she speaks. "Sounds like it will be a great night." She gently pecks my lips and another twinge goes through my body. "What do you want to do today before we meet dad and Spencer?"

I stand there staring at her stunned for a moment. I know at some point we have to kiss, just like we have to hold hands for it to be believed that we are married but actually having her kiss me was a complete shock to my sensitive system. "I'm not sure, how about a walk? Maybe we could find a park or a lake or something?" I ask, adamant my voice is giving me away.

"Sure, sweetheart, I'll ask the receptionist." With another peck to my lips she walks off to the front desk.

My phone ringing almost makes me jump out of my skin. "Hey sis, what's up?" I ask seeing Pen's name on the caller I.D.

"Don't 'hey sis' me, young lady! You totally have the hots for your new wife!" She squeaks down the phone at me.

"H,how do you..?" I fail to finish my question, startled by the fact that she knows.

She sighs down the phone at me. "You're forgetting that I am god and know everything, blondie." She quips at me. "Plus, I hacked the camera's so I have been watching you and your lady love while doing what I do best and searching for information."

"Oh, but that still doesn't explain how you would know, if I did or did not." I say carefully, knowing I cannot give away that I do not infact know my so called wife very well.

"Oh sweetie," She chuckles. "I know you too well that's why! You are gushing over her, plus when she kissed you, you almost creamed your pants. Do not try and deny it, little sister." She tells me sternly.

"Ok, fine you caught me," I laugh. "You're one hundred percent correct." I tell her as Emily walks back over.

"Who's that?" She asks, curiosity in her tone.

"Pen." I say simply.

"Hello lady love of my sweet darling sister." She sings down the phone.

"Pen says hi." I say trying to cover my blush at her words.

"Hi, Pen," She smiles at me with a twinkle in her eye that tells me she probably heard what Penelope had said. "The guy said there is a park about ten minutes from here, east, do you wana go there?" She asks me taking my hand again.

"Yea, sure." I smile back as we start walking. "I'll talk to you later, Pen, we are going to take a walk in the park. Don't forget our dinner date later." I remind her, keeping to our cover.

"As if I would forget such a thing," She gasps. "And I will tell the others where you are headed. Have a good day, see you later cutie's." With that she hangs up.

I shake my head at her antics and put the phone in my small handbag. It is not something I would usually have with me but it goes with the cover. I feel Emily squeeze my hand gently and I look up at her.

"Everything ok?" She asks, concern in her voice.

"Yea, just Pen teasing me over something. It happens on a regular basis." I say with a light chuckle.

"That tends to happen with siblings." She jokes.

The rest of our morning is spent comfortably in each others company. We walk around the park for a while, then sit and enjoy watching the ducks on the pond. She puts her arm around my shoulders and it feels right to lean into her side and rest my hand on her leg. I never get this comfortable with someone undercover this quickly, but being with Emily is just that easy. She has a confidence about her that puts you at ease and relaxes you.

We see Clyde on our walk aswell as Hotch. Clyde is walking a dog, god knows where he got it from and Hotch is on the phone, probably talking to Rossi. The morning goes by wonderfully and before you know it, it's time to meet Spence and Rossi for lunch.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

"Hello, we are meeting David Rizzoli." Emily states to the hostess at the restaurant, Italian flowing easily from her lips.

"Ah, yes, the gentlemen are already here, ladies, let me show you to the table." The man replies with a smile on his face.

I am almost frozen to the spot with surprise at Emily speaking fluent Italian. This woman is actually amazing, I again file away something else to ask her about later. Emily keeps a firm grip on my hand pulling me out of my shock and we follow the man to the table.

"My beautiful girls, I am so glad to see you made it safely to DC." He smiles, pulling Emily into a hug and kissing both her cheeks before doing the same to me.

"Hi dad," She smiles back. "I told you we would be fine but I am glad to see you too, I have missed you." She turns to Spence and hugs him too. "I have missed you too, little brother."

"Hey, Emily, how is the hotel?" He asks, a little awkwardly in true Spencer fashion before he too gives me a hug.

We all take our seats and look over the menu as we continue chatting. It is amazing to see the ease in which Emily and Rossi fall into character with one another. Something Spence and I clearly need a little practice on.

"It is a cute little place, the staff are friendly and the room is cosy, not much more I can ask for really. I will be glad to get into the new place Monday though, a hotel is lovely but there is nothing like your own home." She smiles at me before turning back to Spence.

"How is the internship going?" She asks him, continuing with the cover.

"It's good, the boss is alright, Clive, I haven't spent that much time with him but he seems nice enough." Spence smiles shyly at her before going back over the menu.

"And how about you, Jennifer? How is it in DC so far?" Rossi asks me.

My name sounds so strange coming from him when I am so used to him calling me JJ. As much as I appreciate that going undercover means you need to stick close to if not use your real first name, it is going to take some getting used to hearing people call me Jennifer.

"It's lovely so far, thank you for asking David. I will say though that I am going to have to give in and learn Italian, having Emily show off her skills coming in here has finally done it for me. At least then I'll know what she's saying when she talks to you on the phone." I chuckle. I had to find a way to tell Rossi and Spence that she can speak Italian without saying it outright.

"Oh is that right now?" He raises one eyebrow at me while using his native tongue.

"Come on now, dad, that's not really fair, is it?" Emily says in English.

"No, but it is rather amusing, you have to admit." He replies, still speaking in italian.

"I will give you that much, yes. Now please speak english in the company of my wife." She asks, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

Spencer and I watch the exchange with a hint of fascination and raised eyebrows and shrugged shoulders between the pair of us. Going back to our menus when it is clear Emily is done with the conversation and Rossi just chuckles.

"So what is everyone eating?" I ask, testing the water of conversation a few minutes later.

"I think I will have spaghetti and meatballs." Emily says glancing up at me from her menu. "What about you, baby?"

The term of endearment causes my cheeks to flush, not used to being 'cute' infront of Rossi and Spence. "Lasagne and salad I think." I say with a smile, glad that her tone has relaxed again.

The rest of our lunch date goes smoothly and we all laugh, talk and eat comfortably with each other. We go over the time to meet Monday and the plan of action in regards to moving. Everyone except Hotch and Clyde will be helping with the move as they are only playing colleagues while everyone else is playing our family. Once it is all arranged and lunch is over we say our goodbyes and Emily and I head back to the hotel for a few hours rest before our late night out with Garcia and Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily**

Back at the hotel I collapse onto the bed, throw my arm over my face and sigh. Keeping up fake appearances is exhausting! I have enjoyed my morning and afternoon with Jennifer though, probably a little too much considering it is meant to be work. But how can a person not enjoy the day they spend with a beautiful woman?

"You ok there, Em?" Jennifer asks me as I feel her get onto the bed next to me.

"Yea, I just forget how exhausting it is to keep up the cover story. I shouldn't considering how often I go undercover but everytime I seem to foget." I say, sighing again.

"I haven't done anything as big as this but I do agree, constantly trying to remember to lie is hard work." She shifts her weight and I feel her lean against my side a little. "You make it easier though, truth be told I feel more relaxed with you than I have done with people I have been friends with for years." She says, her tone gentle and conforming.

I peek out from under my arm to see that she is on her side facing me, watching me intently. A soft pink flushes her cheeks at being caught but I ease her embarrassment by lifting my arm in an invitation to snuggle closer. "You make it easier too, Jennifer. I feel rather comfortable being your wife and that's coming from someone who swore they would never settle down." I chuckle softly at my own joke.

She accepts my invitation and rests her head on my chest and puts her arm around my waist. "Why don't you eat strawberries?" She asks, her tone still gentle.

"Allergic." I reply simply, happy that she wants to be close and yet not making a big deal out of it.

"Any other allergies I should know about?"

"Just penicillin, You?"

"Nope, fit as a fiddle. Anything else I should know, health wise?" She asks with a yawn.

"No, just them two allergies. Do you want to take a nap?" I ask her concerned.

"Can we?" She asks yawning again. "I'm pretty tired, maybe we shouldn't of stayed up so late watching movies last night." She chuckles softly and I feel her warm breath through my shirt.

"Sure, Sweetie, come on, lets get changed into something more comfortable than jeans." I nudge her gently so we both can get up and this time we both strip down in front of each other with little to no embarrassment.

I woke up after our nap to find myself curled around Jennifer again, a protective arm over her waist and my head nestled in the crook of her neck. Pearing over at the clock I see we really should get up and ready to meet Penelope and Derek.

Taking a cheeky risk I kiss Jennifer's shoulder just like I did this morning, but this time I am fully awake and aware of what I am doing. Thankfully she reacts positively and smiles as she rolls onto her back, still keeping the physical contact between us.

"Hey." She says smiling sweetly at me.

"Hey beautiful." I reply, hoping to any god listening that this goes well. Then I kiss her, gently, softly, barley touching my lips to hers.

As I pull away I see her smile broadly, she looks deep in my eyes and leans in for another kiss. She puts her hand on my neck to pull me closer but it's still soft and gentle. She surprises me by running her tongue along my bottom lip, asking for permission. I moan into her mouth as our tongues fight passionately for dominance.

As Jennifer pulls away slowly we both try to catch our breath. Wow that was amazing, damn can this woman kiss! I think to myself as I smile warmly at her finally having my breath back. My body is on fire just from that one kiss, I can feel my desire pulsing through my body and I know, if we don't get up now then I will NOT be able to control my need for this woman.

"Jennifer" I whisper, unsure if i said it out loud or not.

"Yes, Emily?" She whispers back just as quietly while trailing her finger from my ear down my jawline.

"If we don't get up now we will be late." I say as I cover her hand with my own, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb softly.

"I know" She says regretfully.

Neither of us move though, both completely captivated with each other. I sigh and lean in once again to kiss her softly, running my fingers through her beautiful blonde locks. She shifts to deepen the kiss again but I pull back to look her in the eyes.

"If we don't get up now I will not be able to control myself, Jennifer." I say with a smirk.

She chuckles lightly. "Neither will I." She states seductively, kissing me again. "But I suppose we must, we are on a case."

"True," I groan and move away slightly, trying to calm my desire. "But, if you're a good girl I may reward you later." I say with a wink before getting out of bed.

I hear her moan out the word 'shit' under her breath before she groans and gets up too. We both get ourselves ready for dinner and drinks in comfortable silence, glancing at each other every now and then and smiling warmly at each other when we catch each other looking.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

We make it to the restaurant just on time, hand in hand, slightly out of breath from rushing. Walking in I hold the door open for Jennifer and place my hand on the small of her back as she walks past me. The hostess shows us to the table and Garcia and Derek are already there sitting side by side, looking very cosy. I smile to myself, unsure if they are playing the part of a couple for the case or if they really are that close. I suspect they really are that close, it is hard to fake that kind of intimacy.

"Sister dear!" Penelope almost shouts in her excitement as she jumps up to hug Jennifer.

"Hey, Pen." Jennifer smiles, accepting the bone crushing hug.

"And hello there raven haired beauty." Penelope says as she gives me the same bone crushing hug she did Jennifer.

"Hello Penelope." I smile at her, she really was rather excitable.

Derek was standing to the side waiting for his 'wife' to finish squeezing us to death before joining in the reunion. He smiles at Jennifer and I, then steps up to my fake wife and envelops her in a protective and loving hug.

"Hey Jen, how are you?" He places a kiss ontop of her head then holds her at arms length and looks her over as if checking to make sure she was all in one piece.

"Hey Derek, I am good, honestly." She smiles up at him. This BAU team really are like a family, it's sweet to see and a small part of me wishes I had that kind of bond with someone.

He looks over to me and smiles the same smile he gave Jennifer. "Hi Emily, how are you? How do you like DC so far?" He asks in such a genuine voice as he hugs me too.

"I'm great thank you," I say as I hug him back. "DC is nice so far, we had lunch in a cute Italian place with my dad and brother today and then took a walk round a park. What I have seen so far is lovely." I reply honestly.

"Good," He smiles as we all take our seats. "So, who's hungry?" He then grins a huge, cheeky grin and winks at Garcia.

We all sat chatting while choosing what to eat and once we ordered we starting talking about the case. We spoke in code mostly but it was rather easy to catch on to what each other meant while keeping the conversation as normal as possible for anyone who may be listening.

"So do you two beauties know what you plan on doing tomorrow until you move in to the new place Monday and start the new jobs in a few days?" Penelope asks us.

I look over to Jennifer next to me and she shrugs. "To be honest we haven't really thought about it, do recommend anything?" I ask knowing full well that Morgan had spoke to Hotch about where the most likely places our unsub would go.

"My boss is always raving about this coffee shop not too far from where you guys are moving to, might be worth checking out." He says. "It's called Cafe Americano on west street."

"Well that is a definite! I cannot go without my coffee." Jennifer states with enthusiasm then laughs with Penelope after a silent conversation between the two of them.

"I cannot help but agree with that statement, sweetheart." I add smiling at my beautiful new wife.

"Oooo, if you guys like taking strolls in the park there are two near your new place, both very romantic places to go." Penelope says almost giddily with a huge grin on her face. "One is called Rockford park about a five minuet walk from yours and the other is called Goldsworth park but it is a fifteen minuet drive from your place. Not too far though and it is so very pretty there." While Penelope chatters on about the parks the waiter brings over our food.

As Jennifer takes her first bite she moans at the taste and I stop dead, fork midway to my mouth and my jaw drops open, eyes wide. Heat rushes to my face and desire once again pulses through my body. That was definitely a sound I wanted to hear again!

Morgan notices me freeze and chuckles. "I think wifey over there likes that noise, Jen." He says winking at me.

My cheeks flush hotter and I shove the food into my mouth putting all my focus on my plate and not looking at the people around me. I hear Jennifer chuckle lightly as she puts her hand on my knee and squeezes.

"I should hope so." She laughs as she trails her fingers slowly up my thigh towards my throbbing core. "It's a noise of satisfaction." She says with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"Damn." Is all Morgan says and as I look back up trying desperately to ignore Jennifer's fingers.

I see Penelope just staring between the pair of us, eyes wide, clearly trying to work out if Jennifer is just acting or if there is meaning behind her words. Derek, to my surprise is slightly flushed and just focuses on eating. I discreetly slide my hand under the table and wrap it round Jennifer's, squeezing slightly then slowly removing it from my thigh as I lean in to whisper in her ear.

"Save that for later beautiful." I kiss her cheek and go back to eating, seeing her blush and drop her head to try and hide it out the corner of my eye.

The rest of the meal goes well, alot of small talk and joking around. There wasn't much more to talk about the case front so the rest of the meal was just relaxed and relatively easy conversation. Jennifer and I shared a few kisses and she spend the time we wasn't eating with her hand resting on my knee and I found myself really enjoying my evening.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

The club Penelope had chosen was packed, barley room to breath let alone move but Jennifer and Garcia looked happy to be here so Morgan and I just sucked it up with a look shared between us that clearly showed our displeasure at being in the club. Holding my hand tightly Jennifer dragged me towards a table while Garcia dragged Derek to the bar.

"This place looks great!" Jennifer shouts in my ear over the music as we sit down in the booth.

"Yup." I reply with a lot less conviction in my voice.

"Don't you like it?" She asks kissing my cheek.

"Yea, no, it's fine." I say, smiling trying to put some enthusiasm into my voice.

"Don't lie to me Prentiss, just tell me, please." She asks with the sweetest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen.

"Honestly?" I ask unsure and she nods, still with the cute eyes. "No, I am not a fan of this place, it is too packed for my liking." I say while looking down at the table, I didn't want to disappoint her.

She lifts my chin with her finger so I am looking at her in the eyes and she lightly kisses my lips. "Then I will do my damn hardest to make this a good experience." She says seductively while once again running her fingers up my thigh.

I gulp and simply nod, not trusting my words. We are sat looking at each other as the other two come back and we are startled out of our trance by Penelope.

"EEEEK! You guys are just too cute!" She squeals.

"Calm down, baby girl, you don't want to embarrass them" Derek gently chides.

She pouts at him and he kisses her gently on the lips causing Jennifer to gape at them. Clearly she had never seen them kiss so maybe they were just putting on a show because of the case, or they could be like that behind closed doors and this case is just an excuse for public displays of affection. I must ask Jennifer about them when I get a chance.

Jennifer shakes her head and smiles at me. "Wanna dance, Em?" She asks.

The name causes a flip in my stomach, noone had ever given me a nickname before as I don't really like being called anything other than my name but the way Jennifer says it, it sounds perfect. "I think I need a few drinks in me first, sweetheart." I say with a chuckle.

She sighs dramatically. "Fine!" She groans then turns to Pen. "what do you say, Sis? Wanna dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" She exclaims and Jennifer rolls her eyes as they slide out of the booth.

Derek and I chuckle at the pair and follow them with our eyes as they go hand in hand to the dance floor. I shift in my seat to get a better view of them so I can watch out in case they need me, well, in case Jennifer needs me. Derek is more than capable of watching over his own wife. I glance at Derek and decide to take my chance at finding out more about him and Penelope.

"You and Pen seem to have settled into marriage pretty well." I say while keeping my gaze on the two blondes dancing.

"Yea, we have." I see him smirk out the corner of my eye.

"Is that because you are pretty close outside of this or because you're really good at acting?" I ask in a teasing tone.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He quips and smiles at me.

"Yea that's why i'm asking." I quip back and bump his shoulder with mine.

We continue watching the girls in comfortable silence for a while sipping our drinks, neither of us wanting to get drunk in an unspoken rule to stay alert and protect our women if needed. The girls come back over slightly out of breath from dancing. Jennifer looks absolutely stunning, a sheen of fine sweat covering her body, her breath a little ragged and a big smile on her face, just beautiful.

"Hey." Jennifer says to me as she leans in and kisses me softly, running her tongue along my bottom lip. I moan as I let her deepen the kiss and pull her into me by her waist.

We pull apart when Morgan wolf whistles at us. "Shut up Derek." I say looking into Jennifer's eyes. "Hey you." I say to her smiling.

"Come dance with me? Please?" She asks so sweetly.

I look to Derek who nods. "I'll watch the drinks." He says and I get up to dance, unable to resist the blonde bombshell currently pulling on my hand.

We start off dancing with a respectable distance between us but within a few songs we are pressed up against each other and Jennifer is practically grinding on me and I moan in her ear. "Jennifer, you are driving me crazy!"

"That's the idea." She tells me while pushing her hips into me a little harder.

I bite down on my lip and pull back a little to look at her. "Jennifer if you keep doing that we are going to need to leave real soon and Pen will not be pleased with that." I say trying to convince her to tone it down.

"What if I want to leave now?" She asks pulling me back into her.

"Then you can explain to your extremely excitable friend why we are leaving after only half an hour here." I say into her ear as I slide my hands down her hips and grab her arse.

"Fine!" She groans. "Maybe we should go sit and cool off for a bit? Get another drink?" She asks then kisses me, slowly, longingly.

She pulls away and I just nod, taking her hand we head back to the table. Derek smirks at me and Penelope pulls Jennifer away saying she needs the bathroom. Derek and I roll our eyes at each other, knowing full well that it is just an excuse to grill Jennifer about what just happened on the dance floor.

"So, you and Jen seem to be getting along rather well." He states, smirking slightly.

"Yea, we are." I say hiding my emotions. I do not need him to see how much she affects me.

"It's not much of an act for you two is it? You're really into her." He says easily without a hint of teasing or malice in his voice.

"Pretty much." I say taking a sip of my drink.

"Same here." He tells me.

It's then I realise I had been correct in thinking Pen and Morgan were not just playing at being a couple, they really were. "The others don't know do they?"

"No, not yet." Hey says just as the girls come back.

We leave it at that, an unspoken code of silence on both our parts and an unspoken bond having both just been more open than either of us usually are. The rest of the night goes by much the same, Jennifer and Garcia taking turns dancing with each other and with Derek and I. We stay until around ten o'clock and by that point Jennifer had wound me up to the point I could not take any more and I demanded in her ear that we leave or I will take her right there on the dance floor. She moaned in my ear, took my hand and gave the other two a lame excuse about being tired then we left. Derek and Penelope are not idiots, they knew exactly what we were leaving for and Derek just winked at me as we grabbed our coats.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jennifer**

Sunday went by rather quickly, Emily and I spend it mostly in the hotel room, getting to know each other better. Probably not in the way Hotch meant when he told us that was the plan this weekend. Monday morning, as we packed up the few things we had in the hotel room with us, my mind kept wondering to the memories of the weekend.

 _As soon as we were in the hotel room Emily had me pinned up against the wall, nipping at my neck. I slid her jacket off of her shoulders and it fell to the floor. She followed suit and took my jacket off and threw it over by the desk. She spun me round and pressed her front into my back as she slid my top up, her hands grazing over bra covered breasts. I moan at the touch and push back against her as she drops my top onto the floor._

"Jennifer?" Emily's voice takes me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I ask, looking over at her.

"You ok?" She asks. "I called your name a few times." She states concerned.

"Yea, erm, just thinking that's all, why did you call me?" I say trying not to give away what I was thinking about.

"Just wondering how long until you're ready, Rossi will be here soon to pick us up." She says looking at me with confusion.

I nod. "Almost done." I say and go back to packing the last of my clothes into my bags.

We continue in comfortable silence and once our bags were finally packed we head down to the reception to check out. I felt a little odd not walking hand in hand like we had been since pretty much we met but with five bags between us it was kind of impossible.

Emily leads me outside to wait for Rossi in whatever uncover car he showed up in. Knowing him, if he had a choice it would be an old classic. We didn't have to wait too long and Rossi did indeed turn up in an old classic with the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face.

"Hi girls." He greets, taking our bags and putting some in the boot and the rest in the back seat as they wouldn't fit in his tiny boot.

"Hi Dad, nice car." Emily greets him with a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, it's new." He states proudly before turning to me. "Hi Jen."

"Hi, Dave, I take it from your face you like the new car then." I say smirking at Emily.

"Indeed I do." He replies with the smile still firmly on his face as we all climb into the car, me in the back and Emily in the front.

As Rossi drives us to the new place we talk comfortably about our weekends. We tell him about the night out with Garcia and Morgan but leave out yesterday that was spent pleasuring each other, just telling him that we relaxed watching movies and getting to know each other. It wasn't too far from the truth I smirk to myself. As the conversation drifts onto the case I drift off thinking about the weekend again.

 _I lay on my back with Emily over me, she sucks in her breath as she takes the last item of clothing off me, leaving me naked and vulnerable to her prying eyes. "Wow." She says breathlessly. "Jennifer you're truly beautiful." She leans in and kisses me passionately, needy, wanting._

 _I moan into her mouth and let my hands trail over her underwear clad body, sliding my hands up her back to her bra and unhooking it with ease. She kisses down from my ear to my chest as she slides out of her bra and I fling it onto the floor somewhere to my left. Her lips on my skin burn and tingle, her touch drives me wild. She skirts around my nipple with her tongue and I groan her name in frustration._

"Jen? Are you ok?" A voice asks snapping me back to reality.

"Sorry?" I ask turning my head towards to the voice and find Derek. "Hey, Sorry I was deep in thought." I say feeling myself blush.

"Obviously." He smirks. "So while you were undressing Emily in your mind, your wife and father inlaw got out the car and took the bags in. I decided to come and find out where you were as they said you was right behind them. Clearly they were wrong." He laughed and helped me out the car.

"Oh shut it Derek!" I laugh through my embarrassment. "Lets just go inside and help the others unpack, shall we?"

I walk off ahead of him into the house. "Wow." I say as I enter. "This place is beautiful." I gape at my surroundings.

The living room, dining room and kitchen are open plan with big wooden beams in the ceiling and large patio windows showing a lovely view of the garden. The garden itself was stunning in its own right, it has beautiful flowerbeds of all colours, a wooden deck and a pond in the middle.

I feel arms wrap around my waist from behind and lean back into Emily. "Like what you see so far?" She asks me.

"Yes," I say in awe. "This place is so beautiful, Em."

"Not as beautiful as you." She states then kisses my neck.

I turn around in her arms and peck her lips, I feel her smiling into the kiss. "You're too sweet." I say and kiss her one more time before pulling back to look at her. "Show me the rest?" I ask.

She leans in to whisper in my ear. "I thought I showed you everything this weekend?"

I swat her arm. "Behave Mrs Rizzoli." I say keeping in character.

She just laughs and takes my hand leading me around the rest of the house. Just off the open plan room is a downstairs toilet and an office/library. Upstairs is three nice size double bedrooms with two full size bathrooms. The master has a window seat and I fall in love with it, I had always dreamt of a window seat growing up.

"This house is amazing, I wish I could live here full time, not just for this case." I say as I lean into Emily's side and she wraps her arm around my shoulders.

"Yea, it's pretty great." She replies kissing me on my temple. "Come on, we should help unpack. The guys are doing all the heavy lifting, us girls are apparently only aloud to carry the boxes."

"It's kinda cool that we got to pick the furniture for the house considering this is only an undercover op." I say smiling.

"The bonuses of being in Interpol." She smirks at me as we head back downstairs.

After a couple hours of moving everything off of the van and unpacking boxes we break for lunch. Ordering pizza we all take a place on the floor and quickly the banter starts. I ignore them and lean into Emily's side.

"When did you learn Italian?" I ask with honest curiosity.

"As a child, not sure when. I engulf languages, it seems to be a talent of mine." She smiles down at me and leans her head on mine.

The door bell rings indicating food has arrived and Morgan gets up to go pay for it. He smiles broadly as he walks back in the room and sits down, placing the pizza boxes in the middle of the six of us.

"Who's hungry?" He chuckles as we all rush to grab a slice.

"I think it goes without saying, we all are Derek." Rossi smirks taking a bite.

I look to Emily and carry on my questions. "How many do you know?" I ask between bites.

"A few." She smirks.

"A few what?" Pen asks, not wanting to be left out.

"Languages." I answer simply.

"Obviously two at the very least, English and Italian." Spence joins in.

"You know more?!" Pen gasps.

"Yea." Emily nods, enjoying her pizza.

"And you're not going to tell us what they are, are you?" Morgan laughs.

Emily just shakes her head no and goes back to eating. I think she is quite shy but her job causes her to use fake confidence as a shield. Personally I think just knowing one extra language is something to be confident about, knowing more gives you definite bragging rights.

"Can we guess?" Pen asks excitedly.

"How about we leave Emily be, guys? Clearly she doesn't wish to share right now." I say sternly.

"This is not AA, Jen." Morgan chuckles lightly.

Spence's phone goes off and he laughs as he checks it then goes back to eating and listening to the rest of us. Pen looks like she has just come up with a mischievous plan and I am not so sure I want to know what it involves, although I am pretty sure it involves Spence.

I try to divert the conversation else where and turn to Derek. "Thank you for picking up all our stuff and driving it here this morning, Derek, we appreciate it." I smile warmly at him.

"You're welcome, Blondie." He nods to her.

"Where did all this other stuff come from? The books, dvd's, pictures, etc?" Emily asks.

"Well I am amazing at photoshop, so pretty much anything with you in it was added to something I already had, except the wedding photo's, they are completely faked by moi." Pen smiles proudly.

"Most of the books are from Derek and myself, with a few from Rossi and JJ." Spence pipes up.

"Dvd's are a mix of mine, JJ's and a few we picked up cheap in the charity shops." Derek adds.

"Most of the art work and nick nacks are from mine, Pen's and Rossi's" I add.

"You guys did all this in just a weekend?" Emily asks amazed.

"Weekend? No we have been organising this for about a week." Spence states confused.

Emily groans, almost growls. "I am going to kill Clyde." She states through gritted teeth.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

An hour or so after the pizza picnic on our livingroom floor, I find myself sat in the walk in wardrobe in the master bedroom sorting out clothes. My mind wonders again to the feeling of Emily's touch.

 _She kisses up my thigh and I gasp at the feeling of her warm breath on my_ _center_ _, my eyes close and I moan as her tongue traces gently up my folds to my clit._

 _"Emily!" I say breathlessly._

 _She looks up at me and smiles then goes straight back to teasing me with her tongue. Suddenly she adds more pressure and she enters me with her fingers. I moan a deep, primal moan._ _God_ _she feels amazing!_

I jump as someone enters the walk in. "Shit, Em!" I almost shout.

She raises her hands and backs away slightly. "Sorry, baby, didn't mean to scare you." She laughs.

Calming down from the scare I put my hand to my heart and pout. "Do you really wanna kill me before we start our new life together." I say jokingly.

She laughs a genuine, happy laugh. "Yea, that was the plan."

I lean forward and swat her leg. "Not nice, Prentiss, not nice." I laugh too and she leans down to kiss me softly.

Suddenly I hear people arguing but I have no idea what they are saying, Emily does though, she laughs at them and takes my hand leading me out the bedroom. I am thoroughly confused but follow, curiously.

"They don't look right there Reid!" Pen speaks in what I think is french.

"What's wrong with there? They look fine!" Spence replies.

I have no idea what they are talking about but Emily seems rather amused if the smirk on her face is anything to go by as we stand there watching the pair argue.

"Guys, why are you arguing over pictures exactly?" Emily says to them in the same language, from what I assume anyway.

They looked shocked but cover it quickly and they both start talking quickly at Emily while by this point they have the attention of the others too. Derek gives me a questioning look and I simply shrug at him, idicating to him I have no idea what is going on. Emily keeps shaking her head and talking with her hands moving rapidly through the air.

Derek shakes his head and laughs at them before speaking, thankfully in english. "Guys, why are you talking in french?" He asks smirking.

They don't hear him so he tries again a little louder. "Guys!" They all turn to look at him so he continues. "Why on earth are you talking in french?" He asks again.

"Huh?" Emily asks.

"You have no idea that you wasn't talking in english do you?" He chuckles at her.

Spence and Pen laugh then Spence answers in a matter of fact tone. "We wanted to see if Emily spoke french too so we thought if we just started talking in french at some point she may respond or at least look like she understood us." he shrugs.

Emily stood there jaw to the floor, amazed that she clearly just fell for their prank. "Well, that's one way I suppose. Good job guys but as the saying goes, fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. Do not expect me to do that again, I will pay extra attention to what you're saying next time." She laughs and we walk back into the bedroom.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

The rest of the day was spent putting things just right and sorting the little details, like where a picture went or a nick nack. We all spent dinner together, this time sat on chairs rather than the floor now that all the furniture was off the van and put where it needed to be. Once everyone had left Emily and I decided to spend the evening watching movies. We settled onto the sofa under a blanket, me lent into Emily's side and her arm wrapped around me.

"Em?" I say, wanting to broach a subject but extremely unsure.

"Yea, you ok?" She asks looking at me with concern.

I hesitate and she squeezes my shoulder comfortingly for me to continue. "Is it such a good idea for us to do this?" I ask.

"What do you mean, Jen? The case?" She asks clearly confused.

"No, I mean, we have literally become the case," I bite my lip trying to find the words. "We have settled into what feels like a real relationship in just a few days. I know we have to play the part while in public but we act the same in privet and, yano, we have had sex." I add shyly, looking down at my hands on top of the blanket.

She takes a moment to think, licking her lip in such a sexy way I find it really hard to control myself. But I do, this is a conversation that I feel needs to be had, the last thing I want is to loose myself in this case or get my heart broken.

"Technically, I suppose not, no." She shifts in her seat and lifts my chin with her fingers so I meet her eyes. "But, in saying that, if it is something we both want, where is the harm?" She asks.

I smile and kiss her, gently, sweetly, to show that indeed, it is something I want. She smiles back and we take our positions again to watch the movie, snuggled down for the evening, content, just with each others company. We can continue the conversation another day, for now I am just happy to be here with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emily**

Being an early riser meant I was awake a lot earlier than Jennifer so I decided to get her breakfast in bed. From what I learnt so far about her she quite likes pancakes so I took a risk and went out to get blueberry pancakes and coffee as we had yet to get food shopping.

Our new home is situated in a village type area so there is a high street a couple blocks away with a variety of shops. I park in the small carpark at the end of the high street and take a slow walk along the shops peaking in the windows. There is a wedding shop with beautiful dresses displayed, a small toy shop with an electric train track and a blue train going round and round, a charity shop with a mix of things in the window and then I come across what I am looking for, the coffee shop.

The coffee shop wasn't too busy and I place my order of two coffee's and just to be safe I get blueberry pancakes as planned and chocolate chip ones too. Hopefully Jennifer will like at least one of the two. The barista is friendly and being a small neighbourhood is obviously curious about me and my under cover work officially starts.

"You new in town?" She asks in a curious tone.

I smile at her and nod. "Yea, my wife and I just moved in yesterday, no food shopping yet so I thought I would surprise her with take out breakfast in bed."

"That's really sweet of you, she's a lucky woman." The barista replies as she hands me my order.

"No, I'm the lucky one." I smile genuinely at the thought of Jennifer. "Thank you." I say to the woman.

"Welcome to the neighbourhood." She smiles back and I leave the coffee shop.

The drive home was quick and I unpack the food onto plates and carry them up along with the coffee on a tray. Jennifer is still sleeping when I walk the bedroom. She looks so peaceful and so, so beautiful.

I place the tray on my nightstand and climb back into bed, laying facing the stunning blonde next to me. Gently I move hair away from her eyes and kiss her forehead to wake her.

"Morning." She mumbles.

"Good morning, Sweetie." I kiss her again and this time she smiles and opens her eyes to look at me. "I have breakfast, I hope you like it."

She looks at me confused. "Breakfast? But we have no food in the house."

"It's takeout breakfast, I went to the highstreet coffee shop and yes I got coffee too." I place my hand on her cheek and lean down to her lips for a proper kiss and smile as she snuggles closer into me.

"What breakfast did you get?" She asks me, her voice still laced with sleep.

"Pancakes," I reply softly. "I know you like pancakes so I got blueberry and chocolate chip, I hope you like one of them, if not I can go out and get something else." I feel a sudden rush of nerves as I wait for her answer, praying to anything that listens that she likes what I got.

"Mmmmm" She moans softly, causing my desire to surface. "Can I have both?" She asks.

"Sure, we can share." I say as we both slowly sit up.

I take the tray from the table and spit the pancakes between us and hand Jennifer her coffee. She takes a sip and lets out another appreciative moan. I love hearing that sound but, damn, it is distracting! I pass her the tray and take the other plate on my lap and dig in, trying my best to ignore the heat building at my core.

"Thank you for this, Em." She smiles at me and we eat in compatible silence, enjoying each others company.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

Over the next few days, Jennifer an I settle into the house and the neighbourhood. We go to the local supermarket and do a food shop, learning what each other likes and dislikes. We take a couple walks in the parks the guys told us about as well as visiting local places like coffee shops, the library, the bank, anywhere that could possibly be visited by our unsub. We settle into a comfortable routine before we have to start our new jobs.

Thursday comes by quickly and that's when I have to go into work to 'go over paperwork'. I meet Clyde in the entrance hall of the office building and he directs me to his office at the end of a long boringly white corridor. His office is just as boring, a simple beige colour with a cream border through the middle of the wall. He has one wall with built in shelves full of law books, a big brown desk with a posh looking lamp sat to the side and his laptop placed neatly in the centre of a bunch of paperwork. He has two armchairs facing his desk and a comfy yet posh looking swivel chair on his side of the desk . Clyde closes his office door and we both sit down in the armchairs before we get down to business.

"How has this past week been so far?" He asks, his voice genuine and curious.

"It's been good actually, Jennifer is really easy to get along with and we have settled in comfortably with each other." I say confidently, flashing him a smile.

"Anyone stood out to you whilst you've been out and about?" He reaches forward to grab a file off the desk.

"Not yet, we have been to the parks you suggested and been out to the highstreet shops, local coffee shop and a few other places but so far no one has stood out." I nod to the file in his hands. "What's that?" I ask.

"We have, as you know, been following you and taking pictures of every man who crosses your path." He opens the file and takes out some pictures then places the file back on the desk. "We know what he looks like but obviously this guy is smart so he may have changed his appearance, I want you to take a look to double check I haven't missed him." He hands me the pictures to look through.

It takes a few minuets to scan each picture, there must have been around forty or fifty but no one sticks out. "Doesn't look like he is here. Have you seen the same person more than once?" I ask.

"Yes a few times but that colourful tornado tech has checked each and every one, so far no hits. With you living in a small community we expect that you will see the same people over and over, we are hoping that once you both start work and start going to charity events and other things that the previous women did that he will spot you and start his tail on you." Clyde explains.

"Yea, that does seem like our best bet. Thankfully we both start work officially on Monday and we have a charity dinner on Saturday night, children's cancer ward fundraiser, I think." He nods to tell me i'm right. "We are going to visit the hospital tomorrow, just Jennifer and myself, you never know he could be staff there or a volunteer or something. Plus gives us something to do, we are getting a little bored sat at home or pottering round the village." I chuckle.

Clyde and I talk for about an hour, going over details of the charity we are supporting, who our secret body guards will be at the event and other case related things. Then I say my goodbyes and head home to my beautiful temporary wife with a smile on my face at the thought of seeing her. It had only been a couple hours but I have become sappy when it comes to Jennifer, something I never thought was even in me.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

Saturday arrives soon enough and we spend the early afternoon with Penelope shopping for dresses for the charity event. I was not too keen on dress shopping, happy to go in something I already owned but the two blondes are _**very**_ good at persuasion! We travelled to the closest shopping centre, which turned out to be a good thirty minuets drive. The two sisters were more than a little hyped up over the thought of a 'girls day' shopping, I, on the other hand was looking forward to going home.

"Come one, girlies, let's go!" Penelope almost squealed in excitement.

"I'm coming." I tried to sound upbeat as best I could but clearly it was not good enough from the look on both their faces.

"Not a big fan of shopping, Em?" Jennifer asks me.

"Not particularly," I sigh, then smile at the pout on her face. "But for you, my love, I will happily spend all day shopping." I reply and am pleased to see the sparkle in her eye as she beams at me.

Penelope then starts rambling on about how cute we are as she links arms with her sister and Jennifer takes my hand in hers, linking our fingers perfectly. I walk along beside them listening to their conversation about what type of dresses would look best on us. Personally I don't have a preference other than no frill, I do not do girlie too well.

"So, why, my raven haired beauty, do you not like dress shopping? My darling sister has never mentioned this particular quirk of yours." Penelope asks me, a teasing note in her voice.

I roll my eyes at her. "Growing up I had to spend a lot of time shopping for dresses or being fitted for a dress and so dresses became a chore for me." I reply simply, trying to not give too much away about my real past incase it was over heard.

"Oh," She pouts making Jennifer laugh and me smirk. "Well today we are going to change that, my sweetness." She states firmly and I wonder what on earth I have gotten myself into.

The first few shops do not get my attention with their style so I sit on the chair in the changing rooms waiting for Pen to help Jennifer into dress after dress to show me. I had argued a few times that I would much prefer to see the dress for the first time later so it is a nice surprise but both the blondes had argued back that it will still be a surprise because the dress is only part of the get up. Jennifer has chosen a couple red dresses, a black dress and a sliver but none of them looked right. I had made it clear that red is not my favourite colour on her but I did like the cut of one of the red dresses, it showed just enough cleavage to be teasing but not too much to be slutty.

We try a few more shops before I find one that I like the style of and so far the shopping trip had been as boring as I had expected it to be. Penelope and Jennifer seemed to be having fun though so I keep a smile on my face and try to at least look like I am enjoying myself. I go hunting for a dress around the shop while the girls wonder round together and I spot a stunning dress that I really like, now Jennifer does not suit red, but me, I know I look good in red. I am not the vain type but I am aware that with my dark hair, dark eyes and ivory skin, red looks pretty good on me. I pick up the dress and head the the changing rooms.

As I walk in I can hear the other two giggling in one of the room, from what I can hear they are having trouble with the zip on the dress. Their antics makes me smile as I put the dress on. Looking in the mirror I realise I have found the perfect dress. That is one thing I do love about shopping, my taste may be particular but when I find something I like that's generally me done. Happy with my choice I call for Pen to give me the once over, as I am more than aware I will never hear the end of it if I do not give her a peak at what I have chosen.

"Pen?" I call.

"Yes, sweetcheeks?" She answers.

"Can you come here please?" I peak my head out from behind the door so she can see where I am.

"Coming." She calls back and I see her come out of a room a few doors down, looking around for me.

I smile as I let her in the room and once she takes in the dress she gasps. "Wow! Emily that is _**definitely**_ the dress for you!" She exclaims.

"That's what I was thinking, just wanted to double check." I say as I turn slowly to give her a good look at the dress.

"Yes! Definitely! Ohmygosh!" She bubbles with excitement. "We need to show Jen!" She gushes as she goes to open the door.

"NO!" I shout grabbing her wrist. "Sorry," I mumble shyly. "I just want her to look at me tonight the way you just did, I don't want her to see it before tonight, please?" I ask.

She smiles sweetly at me and then her grin slowly gets bigger. "You guys are actually so damn adorable! Ok, you go buy the dress and I will go finish helping my baby sister."

As she leaves I lock the door again and take another look at myself in the mirror. I can feel my mood lifting and I think I finally get why dress shopping can be fun. When you're dressing up for someone else who you're actually attracted to it can be quite fun. I get changed again and head out to pay for the dress, unable to hold in my smile as I think about the look on Jennifer's face when she sees me in it.

The rest of the afternoon turns out to be quite fun and after talking to Pen in the changing room she must have finally understood what I meant as Jennifer didn't show me anymore dresses she tried on. We had a late lunch in a cute little cafe to finish off our girls afternoon. It was strange but enjoyable spending time with two girls and going shopping. I have always had mostly male friends so to be comfortable with the two blondes was a lovely change to my norm. I could easily see us being real friends outside of this case and that thought actually saddened me for a moment. Truth is, we are not friends and once this case is over we will all be going back to our lives and I doubt I will see them again.

I shake the thoughts from my head and focus back on the conversation and put a smile back on my face. I didn't need to think about that right now, the case will last a while longer and so, for now I can pretend that this is my life and that these people are my friends. I suddenly interrupt them by reaching over the table and grabbing both of their hands and squeezing them with a teary smile on my face.

"You ok, baby?" Jennifer asks me clearly concerned.

I smile even bigger at her. "Yea, yea I am. Thank you both for today I have actually really enjoyed myself, so thank you."

They both smile broadly at me and squeeze my hands in return. "You're very welcome, miss Emily." Penelope states with another big smile as Jennifer leans over to kiss me softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jennifer**

I had had a lovely afternoon with Emily and Penelope and I really hope it continues on into the evening with Emily. Pen had told me about Emily's reaction to showing me her dress and that was what had finally convinced me that maybe she was right, the 'wow' factor would probably be amazing if we waited. So here I am in the master bathroom getting myself ready while Emily gets ready in the spare room. I feel stupidly nervous but I really do hope Emily likes the dress I chose.

It is light blue, shows the perfect amount of cleavage for a formal event, knee length with the smallest sleeves covering my shoulders. The blue matches my eyes according to Pen and will go amazing with black shoes, coat and clutch purse. I straighten my long blonde hair, put on a light amount of makeup to enhance my eyes and put on my favourite perfume. With one last nervous look in the mirror I go into the bedroom and put on my shoes and grab my purse to finally go show the beautiful brunette my dress.

Emily was still getting ready so I nervously pace downstairs waiting, when I hear the door open I go to the bottom of the stairs and the sight takes my breath away. Emily has let her hair stay in its natural curls, she has a slight covering of mascara on her long lashes, black eye liner framing her deep brown eyes, she is wearing black heals and a stunning red dress. The dress hugs her figure perfectly, showing the perfect amount cleavage that has me wanting to skip the event all together, elbow length sleeves and the dress stops just before her knees. She looks beyond stunning and I can't help but stand there and stare as she walks down the stairs.

Hearing her chuckle softly pulls me out of my daze. "Emily, you look," I cannot find the words to fit the sight in front of me and I shake my head unable to finish my sentence.

She smiles shyly at me. "And you look more so." She replies as she takes the last few steps to reach me and presses her lips ever so softly into mine.

"You ready to go?" She asks me.

I nod. "Yea." I say, still unable to figure out my words. She leads me to the door by my hand and we let go just long enough to put our coats on and then we head to the car for her to drive us to the hotel where the charity event.

At the hotel Emily gets out first, playing the gentleman, opening my door for me and taking my hand as she gives the keys to the valet. Walking into the hotel we are directed to the room the event is being held in. The room is beautifully set up, black and silver theme. There is a stage with a live band, the bar is surrounded by people and on the wall opposite the door is a display for the charity we are all there to support. The room is milling with people all dressed formally, men in suits and women in an array of dresses in various styles and colours.

Emily leads me to the bar first and we each get a drink, I am thankful because I certainly need the liquid courage to get me through tonight. I have never been to anything like this in my life and so to play along like I have is terrifying but having Emily there who seems to know what she is doing is a comfort. We no longer hold hands as we both have a clutch purse and a drink, this keeps my nerves up but having her close by eases them slightly.

"Hey, you ok, sweetie?" She asks, picking up on my discomfort.

I nod in the direction of the corner away from prying ears and we walk over before I reply. "Yea, I'm just a little nervous, I have never been somewhere like this before, Em. What if I do something to blow our cover?" I ask timidly.

"Don't worry, honestly, you will be fine." She chuckles at me as I raise my eyebrow at her. "Seriously, Jennifer, all you need to do is be your amazing self. Smile when people talk to you, make small talk, you will be fine. I am going to right next to you all night, please don't worry yourself over it." She smiles at me and I see sincerity in her eyes causing my negativity to slowly slip away.

"Ok." I smile back at her and she leans in to give me a chaste kiss and with that all my nerves are gone, well almost all.

"Shall we go mingle?" She asks as she pulls away.

"Can we go read the bored?" I gesture with my glass towards the bored of information I saw when we walked in.

"Sure." She smiles and we walk over to read about the charity although we know most of it already, as do most of the people here.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

Just over an hour later I notice a man paying us alot of attention. I had felt his eyes for a while before I scanned to room to see who it was, trying my best not to make it obvious what I was doing. Once I had located him I turned to Emily to inform her I was going to ask the security man where the toilets were. This had been our prearranged signal that one of us had spotted someone and I head over towards Hotch who was on the front door as it was his security firm that had been employed this evening. That had been one of the big reasons why we chose this charity so that the boys could keep an eye on us.

"Excuse me, sir?" I say to Hotch and he turns his attention to me. "Do you happen to know where the ladies is?" I ask him, secretly informing him I had spotted someone.

"Yes, Ma'am. If you follow me I can point them out to you." He replies in his most professional voice. It was weird hearing Hotch call me ma'am and I had to suppress a giggle.

I follow him out into the lobby towards the ladies toilets and once we are far enough away we stop around the corner. "What does he look like?" He asks getting straight to the point.

"He is wearing a dark blue suit, he was standing not too far from the bar just before I came over to you. He has dark brown hair, his drink is clear so that could be anything from water to gin and tonic to lemonade and anything inbetween. He has been watching us for a while now, I could feel his eyes on me for a while before I turned to scan the room to see if I could spot him. I don't think he noticed me checking him out, or at least I hope he didn't. I'm sorry, Hotch I can't give you more than that." I say as quickly as I can.

He nods, thinking for a moment. "Ok, I will let Morgan know and we will both keep an extra eye on you both. When you go back in, tell Emily as soon as you can and then one of you two can signal to one of us who it is and we will get Garcia to get his picture from the security cameras." He says firmly and calmly.

I nod to him and quickly dart into the ladies as we hear voices coming our way. I wash my hands just in time for a couple women to come in and assume I was just finishing up then I head back to find Emily.

"Hey, baby, all good?" She asks when I reach her.

"Yea, all good." I smile

The conversation continues with the couple we had been talking to before I went to talk to Hotch and my nerves pick up again a little as I can still feel the guy watching us. After another few minuets the couple leave to talk to others and we walk to the bar to grab another drink, both having been swapping between alcohol and soft drinks, needing to be sobar as we are both technically working. As we walk Emily gives me a questioning look.

"Who is he?" She whispers, knowing exactly why I had walked off earlier.

"At the end of the bar, blue suit, brown hair, clear drink." I tell her, just as quietly. "Hotch said we need to signal to him or Morgan as soon as we can."

"Ok." Was all she said before ordering our drinks.

Out the corner of my eye I see the man walking over to us and I gently nudge Emily who turns to me and spots him, with the same swift motion she leans in to kiss my cheek and whisper in my ear to try and get the guys attention. The guys reaches us and extends his hand to each of us in turn and introduces himself.

"Good evening ladies, I'm Jason Franks." He says, kissing our knuckles in a 'gentlemanly' fashion.

"Hello," Emily smiles kindly, fully in undercover mode now. "I am Emily Rizzoli and this is my wife, Jennifer Rizzoli." She says sweetly.

I smile at him and say hello too. I see Morgan watching us over the mans shoulder and he signals asking if this is the man I told Hotch about and I signal back that it is. Even though signals are made to be unnoticed, whether it is a taking a sip of a drink, leaning into your partner, fiddling with an earring, you still get that small panic in your gut that you will be found out and for that split second you feel more vulnerable than if you were standing there naked.

"It is lovely to meet you both," Franks says with a warm smile. "Are you new to the charity? I don't remember seeing you at an event before."

To anyone else this would probably be an ordinary conversation starter but for me, this is odd questioning and thankfully a waiter passes us by giving me the excuse I need to get rid of my glass so I can take Emily's hand. Just the act of my hand in hers grounds me enough to engage the conversation, there is just something about this guy that does not sit right with me.

"Yes, we are. We just moved here and this seemed like the perfect charity for us when we did our research." I reply sweetly.

"It is a wonderful charity, I must say. What brings you here? Do you like the area so far?" He asks, his eyes more than once sweeping over both of our bodies in turn. His leering eyes not even trying to hide his appreciation.

"We both grew up not far from here but my job took us out of state, now we wanted to be close to our families again and I got offered an amazing job here so we chose to move back. The area is lovely, such a beautiful place to live." Emily answers confidently, glancing a smile at me as she squeezes my hand.

"We have only been here a week but so far we have seen a couple beautiful parks and the village we moved into is such a friendly place." I add, squeezing Emily's hand back.

"That is great to hear. I live about fifteen minuets from here so I know all the good spots to eat, take walks and to go clubbing if that is your thing. I will happily share my knowledge if you like." He winks at us like he is sharing some big secret, sending a shiver down my spine. If this is not our unsub then he definitely needs to be checked out, he is beyond unsub materiel.

"Thank you, that's really nice of you to offer," Emily smiles so convincingly it would be believable if I didn't know she was faking it. "We have date night once a week and we intend on doing girls night with Jennifer's sister regularly so any restaurants or decent pubs or clubs would be really appreciated."

"Now that I can definitely help with ladies." He smirks and winks again, it takes all I have not to roll my eyes at him. "I'll give you my number and I could call you with names and addresses."

I have a mini anxiety moment at the thought of swapping numbers but thankfully Emily thinks quickly on her feet and comes up with a reasonable excuse as to why we cannot take his number. It also gives me the perfect opportunity to relay information to the team without giving away our cover.

"That would be a great idea if we had our phones on us or space in our tiny purses to safely keep a piece of paper." She says in an amazingly real apologetic tone. "But, I am sure your brother in law would lend us his phone to call your sister Jen? I'm sure she wouldn't mind hearing how our night is going anyway. You could give us the names of a few places and she could jot them down for us." She looks directly at Franks with such a sweet smile it could give you a sugar rush.

"Sure, I can do that." He replies. "Lead the way."

Emily squeezes my hand and leads us to Derek. "Hey, Derek, can we use your phone to quickly call Pen? This guy has offered to give us a few good hot spots for the area and we don't have our phones on us to take his number. We were hoping Pen could jot the names and addresses down for us." Emily smiles genuinely at Derek. I can see them two becoming close friends if the situation allows it.

He smiles and quickly scans the area. "Anything for my favourite sisters in law." He winks playfully at us and I notice Franks' body language change, clearly he does not like other alpha males. "Just don't let my boss catch me lending my phone out at work." He smiles and hands his phone to me.

"No problem, I will be quick." I smile at him and pat his shoulder affectionately as we pass him into the main lobby.

I speed dial Penelope and of course get an amusing response as she was obviously expecting Derek. "Getting lonely there at the party without me my six pack of sexy chocolate?"

"Not quite, sis, just borrowing your husbands phone." I laugh.

"Well hello there little one, how may I help? Does it have something to do with the man that has been watching you and now standing with you?" She asks curiously. "I have been watching the cameras and I must say you two looking that delicious have had the attention of many, many men at that party."

I hear the smirk in her voice ans shake my head. "Yes, Pen. Anyway, the reason I called, Em and I have met this guy from the area and he has a few hot spots we can go to but we don't have any way of writing down the info, do you have pen and paper handy?" I ask, shooting a smile at Franks and Emily.

"Sure thing sugar plum, well, keyboard but you know me, typical techie." She chuckles at herself causing me to smile warmly at the thought of her in her lair surrounded by 'her babies'.

"Thanks, Pen." I turn my attention to Franks. "Ok, my sister has pen and paper to hand, where's good to go?" I ask politely.

"The China Chef on Grant St is great,"

I relay the info to Penelope as he lists things off.

"Poppin's on Rydans way, Steak House on 2nd St, they are my favourite places to eat so I must recommend them, it would be rude not to share such valuable information." He says flirtatiously.

"Is this idiot flirting with a married, _lesbian,_ couple?" Pen asks me utterly shocked.

"Yes, Pen, China Chef is probably chinese." I laugh, quickly coming up for a reason to be laughing down the phone, rather than the real reason of an idiot flirting with us.

"Would you beautiful ladies like to know the best clubs in the area?" Franks asks us, getting bolder now that we are away from other people.

"That would be great for ladies night, thank you." I say as nicely as possible, trying to keep my uneasiness out my voice.

"O'neils has great live music friday at saturday nights, Yates bar is pretty good if you like modern dance music and the lounge is a more sophisticated bar for the upper class ladies and gentlemen." Franks states with a hint of bragging in his voice.

Again I relay this information to Garcia and I can hear her tapping away at her computers in the background. I feel like we have been out here for way too long with this guy and I am itching to go back in but I know the more we can get this guy talking the more information we have.

"I'll give you my number so you can call me if you would like anymore hot spots or someone to show you around." He says smoothly. "I make a great tour guide."

I hesitate but hearing Pen in my ear telling me to take his number so she can track it, I agree and relay his number over to her.

"I have this guys face running through all databases and i'll search his number now, see what I can dig up. From the pics Clyde sent it does look like this guy could be our guy but some things are different about his face. I will let you know tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your night, especially when you get home, lover. I send my love to you both, until next time, Garcie out." Pen rushes out in just a couple breaths.

I chuckle once again at her antics. "We will i'm sure. I love you too, thanks again, Pen. Goodnight." I say honestly.

I turn my attention back to Franks and Emily who have started their own conversation while I end the call with Garcia. Franks is once again flirting, I think that is really the only way he knows how to communicate. I take a couple steps so I am standing next to my wife and link my fingers into hers and lean into her shoulder.

"Pen says she has everything noted for us and she will call us tomorrow." I say kissing Emily's cheek. "Oh and she wants all the details of our night of luxury as she called it." I say smiling.

"That's perfect, what would we do without her?" Emily jokes. "Come on, let's go back in, Derek is still waiting for his phone." She chuckles as she squeezes my hand and rubs her thumb over my fingers. "Thank you, Jason, that was very kind of you, enjoy the rest of your evening. I think we are going to stay for another drink then head back. It has been a long day." She smiles at him then nods in his direction as she leads me back into the main hall to find Derek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Emily**

"Hey, baby?" Jen calls from the sofa.

"Yea?" I answer, concentrating on making lunch.

"Pen just called, Rossi should be here in about fifteen minutes to go over everything from last night." She tells me. I can tell, even with my back to her that she has gotten up from the sofa and is walking up behind me.

"Ok, lunch will be about another twenty so he will be just in time." I reply while stiring the pasta.

I feel her arms snake round my waist and feel her press her cheek into my back. "I know I have said this many, many time but you really did look so, so, stunning last night. Red is definitely your colour." I feel her smirk against me.

"And blue is yours, sweetheart. As much as I love that dress on you, I much preferred it on the bedroom floor." I say, flirtation evident in my tone.

"Mmm. Do not get me started, Em. Just the thought of last night has my desire flowing." She presses up against me even more and her fingers play with the hem of my shirt, purposely trailing against my bare flesh every now and then.

"Why do we have to have company here shortly? I could really use one more day in bed with you before work." I sigh at the thought of pretending to be a lawyer for the next however many weeks.

"Once he is gone we have the rest of the afternoon and evening to do whatever we want, baby." She says as she dips her fingers into my jeans, running her fingers along the waist band from zip to hip.

I let out a frustrated moan and push my arse into her front. Gosh this woman drives me wild! Never before has a woman got me going so quickly with so little. She is my cryptonite and it both excites me and terrifies me at exactly the same time. We stay like that, me cooking and her running her fingers gently over my stomach and dipping into my waist band every now and then until the doorbell sounds and she leaves my side to go let Rossi in.

"Hello to my girls." Rossi says as he hugs Jennifer, I can hear the smile in his voice. I swear this man never stops smiling, it's refreshing.

"Hey, Dave." Jennifer replies as she hugs him back with a matching smile.

"Hey, food is almost ready." I say as they both walk towards me.

"Mmm, i'm starved." Dave winks at me goodnaturedly then kisses my cheek.

Jennifer starts to set the table as Rossi and I start the conversation about last night. "So what did you guys find out?" I ask him.

"Not much more than we already knew unfortunately." He sighs as he leans back against the counter as I dish out lunch. "You were right in thinking this was our guy and to be honest we were surprised he found you this quickly, we were expecting it to take a couple weeks but I guess you were in the right place at the right time. He was matched to your guy via facial recognition. The number he gave you is, as expected, a burner phone but lucky for us every time he makes a call he pings off a tower so Garcia has him being tracked, hopefully we can set up a geographical profile of where he lives. Penelope has all the phone pings being sent to Reid so he can do that while at 'work'." He uses his fingers to insinuate quotations.

"I'm not that surprised he found us so quickly." Jennifer interrupts quietly from the dining room table.

We both turn to her, surprised by the interruption but also shocked at the quiet timid voice that comes out of her. Both of us stopping mid-movement, Dave about to pick up a plate to carry to the table and myself, mid scoop from the pan to plate causing the food to slip off the spoon onto the side.

"How so?" Dave asks, unsure of Jennifer's tone just as much as me.

"Well he is on a scheduled, so far we worked out he needs about two months or just over to complete his cycle. He has been here about two weeks so really he isn't as quick as it seems, for him he is probably running out of time. Realistically he needs about a month to stalk his victims and then about two weeks to do as he pleases with them. That means we most likely turned up on his radar just in time." I had not yet seen her so unsure of herself and I was torn between feeling worried and finding her utterly adorable.

"That," I say slowly, looking her in the eyes. "Makes complete sense actually. I can't believe I didn't think about his schedule, that was bad profiling on my part."

Dave hums in agreement. "Neither did I, truth be told." He looks thoughtful as we all go back to dishing out the meal and settling at the table. "So, what we need from you two now is to stick to as strict of a schedule as you can." He says just before taking a bite of my pasta and smiling a broad grin. "Mmmm, this is amazing!"

"Don't sound so shocked." I say as I playfully glare in his direction.

"Well, schedule is pretty much taken care of." Jennifer states after smirking at the pair of us for our antics, her voice back to it's usual confidance. "I have work three mornings a week, Monday through Wednesday and Emily works normal nine to five, Monday through Friday. I have lunch with Pen every day and Derek if he is free. We both have Sunday dinner with you and Spence every week, starting next Sunday and every two weeks we have girls night on a Saturday." Jennifer says between bites. "I just have to find something to do in the afternoons and for my full days off, although I am more than positive that Hotch and Clyde will find plenty for me to do." She chuckles.

"To be honest that sounds like a stalkers perfect fantasy." Dave agrees with Jennifer's assessment and smiles at me.

"Yea it does, he will probably get us on a Saturday during the day or the rest of the week in the evening as it will be obvious we will be alone in the evenings, except alternate Saturday's. That's when I would do it anyway." I say, staring off into space as I think my thoughts out loud.

We continue speculating over the unsub and conversation drifts off here and there to other things. I learn a few more things about their team and hear a few funny stories. All in all it was a lovely meal spent in great company, even if it was meant to be work. This team is really starting to make me wonder about my own job, is working for Interpol and spending most of my time under cover, something I really want to continue on for the foreseeable future?

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

"Good Morning, Emily. Walk this way I will show you your office." Clyde greets as I walk into the building.

"Morning and thank you." I say as I follow him down the same halls we walked when I came in during the week.

"Your office is right next door to mine, so should you need anything I will be right there." He states as he opens a door. "Here you go." He gestures for me to walk in ahead of him and he closes the door behind us.

"Wow, just as boring as your office, Clyde." I say playfully.

"Yea, well, only the best for you, my dear." He jokes back. "So like I say, this is your office and I am next door. We will both obviously be working on the case, the head of the firm is aware of what we are doing. He has made up clients for us to be working with and so that no one here works out who we are between the two of us we have worked out a system that will work, hopefully. We will be sharing Spencer as our intern, that way we can work the case easier, so far he has been the head of the firms intern part time. Apparently he started before either of us turned up here, please don't get mad about not telling you sooner again." He smirks at me knowing exactly what was going through my mind. "Anyway, they did that so that his face would become the norm around here, just like me starting last Monday. It means that we don't all show up out the blue too as you and I both know that would be strange for a firm like this. Now that we have both started and as Spencer is an intern the head of the firm can put him with whoever and no one will question it. He will also be starting full time since there is two of us that he is working for now." Clyde chuckles at that.

"Ok, sounds good. So we work the case like normal and occasionally send fake papers to the head of the firm to make it look like we work here?" I ask, hoping I have followed along correctly.

"Yup, pretty much, darling." He nods towards the filing cabinet next to the desk. "That there has all of our files in it should you need them, make sure you keep that thing locked when your in the room and when you leave, only open it to get something out or put something back. We have also both got some gadget from the tech wizard that does something to the phones making our calls untraceable. She did explain it but I kinda shut off when she started rambling. So any calls you make from the phones on our desks should be fine." Clyde finishes with a nod towards the phone.

"Cool, we could do with one of her, she seems pretty damn good." I laugh at the thought of a Penelope Garcia working at Interpol. "So what do you want done today? I have no idea what you guys have actually been doing this week. Rossi told us bits and pieces but really, I don't know much." I say setting my laptop up.

"Can you call our tech friend, she has questions for you and I will have Spencer come in here to work with you today while I talk to Interpol and see what they have so far." He says as he walks to the door.

"Sure, hey Clyde." I call.

"Yes, darling." He turns to face me again.

"Why do you never call her Penelope?" I ask.

"Not sure, she just seems too good for a name I suppose. I think she needs a name of a super hero or something, that girl has powers beyond belief." He chuckles and leaves, closing the door behind him again.

I laugh to myself, silently agreeing with him and get to work calling Pen.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

"Hey beautiful, i'm home." I call as I enter the house.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" Jennifer asks as I make my way into the kitchen where she is preparing dinner.

"Not bad, Spencer was able to add some more points to the geografical profile. Clyde managed to get some more background from Interpol and I spent the day going through the information we have on all Jason Franks' in the area. As we thought it is a stolen identity or at least fake, not much to go on but I narrowed it down to four. I will continue trying narrow it down tomorrow. How was your day?" I ask as I kiss her neck and snake my arms around her waist.

"It was ok. Not too exciting. I actually have to do the job that I am faking right now, so I answered phones and done paperwork. I had lunch with Pen as planned at a cute little cafe not far from my work. We talked a little about the case but not much as there was too many people around but once I got home and she was back at the office we spoke on the phone going over a few things. Did you notice any cars following you home today?" She asks.

"Glad your day was ok, at least you had a nice time with Penelope." I say kissing her neck again, loving the way she leans into me when I do. "Yes I did actually, a red four door ford, did you see any?"

"Yup, but a green car not red. Tell Garcia tomorrow and she can run the cars of the Jason Franks' you narrowed down to see what they drive. If we can get a plate that would be better, I will pay more attention tomorrow, I was more focused on looking for any cars that could be following me. Although," She says, her tone changing as if a lightbulb has gone off. "He must have known where we worked to have been able to follow us from work to home so how did we not see him before our journeys home? And, if it is him that followed us both, he clearly has access to more than one car, green and red are very different colours."

"Hmm, true. I will get Garcia to pull job and family histories to see if any of them have access to several cars like a mechanics or scrap yard or something." I say, still hugging her from behind as she cooks. "How much longer? I am rather hungry." I say seductively nipping her neck.

"Not much longer for dinner but you will have to wait for desert." She moans as I nip her neck again and pull her tighter into me.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

Later that evening after an amazing meal cooked by my amazing fake wife, we are both on the sofa watching t.v. Jennifer has her head in my lap and I start running my fingers through her hair which gains a moan from her. That instantly has my attention and I scrape my fingers over her scalp as I run my fingers through her hair again, hoping to get another moan.

"Mmmm, baby that feels so damn good." She moans and my desire is defiantly out to play now.

"My fingers are magic." I playfully flirt.

"That they are, beautiful, your tongue too." She flirts back while turning over so she can look up at me. "You want desert now?" She asks, her voice full of innocence but her eyes filled with desire.

"Hmm, I don't know, I am pretty full from dinner." I joke.

Jennifer sits up and climbs onto my lap facing me, her fingers teasing the skin just underneath the hem of my shirt. "You sure about that baby?" She asks, leaning in, her lips just millimetres from mine.

I don't answer, instead, I kiss her and lean forward, holing her close to me with one arm and reach for the remote with the other. I turn off the t.v then lift her up and she wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my back as I carry her to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jennifer**

After a boring and rubbish week in the hunt for our unsub I am really glad to have a lay in, today is Saturday and the only plans we have is girls night with Pen tonight. I wake up with Em's arm around my waist as has become the norm since the first morning we woke up in the hotel room. I roll over gently and kiss her awake, smiling at her when she opens her eyes. She has the most beautiful deep brown eyes I have ever seen.

"Morning." She says as she leans in to kiss me again.

I smile into the kiss and snuggle into her more, relishing in her warmth. "Morning, what do you want to do today?" I ask.

"Not sure, do you have any ideas?" She asks me, running her fingers up and down my back slowly.

"How about something different? Everything we have done so far is because of the case, I want to do something fun, like a theme park or an aquarium or something." I say dreamily as I picture things we could do.

"I somehow doubt that Interpol or the FBI will approve funding for such a trip," She chuckles to herself. "But I am sure I can find the pennies to take such a beautiful woman to wherever she pleases."

I laugh as I picture how the conversation would go for such funding. "Good because this woman wishes to do something fun today, just the two of us." I pause, thinking for a moment. "Well I doubt it will be just the two of us, we will probably end up with the company of our stalker and a couple body guards, but you know what I mean."

Emily really does laugh at that and it makes me grin from ear to ear to hear the sound. She adjusts us our position so we are looking at each other and kisses me chaste, soft, lovingly. "Your wish is my command, my queen, just name the place and I will let hotch know where we are going."

"Thank you, Emily." I say with a content smile, excited for the day ahead. I look forward to spending just a few hours not having to think about the fact that we are under cover and only pretending.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

"So where exactly did you go? All I know is you guys took an impromptu trip out today, I need details!" Penelope gushes as soon as Emily goes to the bar to get drinks.

"She took me to the aquarium, nothing fancy just a day of relaxation." I say as I follow Emily with my eyes.

"Ohmygosh! You are really, beyond in love with her. This is more than just playing a role, Jareau, I see you!" Pen whispers in my ear excitedly.

I stare at her for a split second then slowly shake my head to gain my composure for a moment. "No! That's not at all true, it's a job that's all." I say with as much conviction as I can muster. Still keeping my voice low so we are not over heard.

"My spidy senses are tingling my friend, do not lie to me. I am the orical of all knowledge, remember? Plus I can see it in the way you two are, you are not acting, little sister!" She says with a huge smile.

"I plead the fifth." Is all I say as Emily reaches the table.

"Plead the fifth on what?" Em asks as she sits down.

"Nothing." I say as I lean in and kiss her, hoping to distract her from the conversation enough that she asks no more.

Thankfully she drops the subject and we immediately start talking about other things. I can feel Pen watching me throughout the conversations. I guess she is looking for what she would classify as evidence that she is right and it is a conscious effort not to look at Emily for too long or the wrong way. I do not want her to have the satisfaction of being right, even though I am pretty sure she is. I am aware that I act less and less around Emily everyday. Like I said to Emily before, it is like we are already a couple and it scares me, it scares me that this under cover job is turning into feelings for my partner.

It isn't until I feel a hand on my face that I realise I have been staring into space. Emily rubs her thumb over my cheek as she looks at me worriedly. "You ok, baby?" She asks.

I smile although I am aware it does not go to my eyes. "Yea, sorry, just thinking." I answer lamely.

"You sure? You look sad." She says as she moves her hand from my face to take my hand in hers.

"Yea, i'm sure." I smile again and this time try and make it more believable.

"Right ladies, who is for dancing?" Pen asks, taking us both out of our little bubble we had been in for a split second.

"No thanks, you two go ahead though, i'll stay and watch the bags and drinks." Emily says, nodding towards said drinks.

I was about to decline too but one look at Pen's pout and I am up out my chair following her to the crowded dance floor. I glance once more back to the table at Emily and smile softly at her. Then I notice him, he is sat a couple tables away but it is definitely him. We expected him to follow us but since the charity event he has not got too close to us. His presence unnerves me, especially being so close to Emily. I turn back to Pen and look worriedly at her and she returns my look with one of confusion.

"What's up, sweet cheeks?" She asks.

"He is here." I say simply.

Pen stops in her tracks and looks at me with fear in her eyes. "What do we do? Is he going to do something now?"

"I doubt it, it is too soon but he has never got this close to us. I can't warn Em either, my phone is in my bag. Do you know who is here with us?" I ask.

"What do mean here with us?"

"As in, who is assigned to watch us tonight?"

"Anderson I think but I'm really not sure."

"We should dance as planned but look around the room, see if we can spot someone." I say getting a little worked up.

Why did I not double check who was assigned to us tonight?! Why am I letting emotions cloud my judgement?! And Why on earth did I not bring my phone with me?! Pen and I dance as we scan the room but neither of us can spot any of the under cover's on our surveillance team, which in a way is a good thing because it means they are doing their job well. Not getting spotted is, I suppose, rule number one. We dance for a couple songs then I suggest we go back to the table to get a drink and Pen understands my meaning so we head back to Emily.

"Hey, you two tired already?" Emily jokes.

"Just thirsty." I say. "Plus Pen wanted to get a hit of her chocolate god, you know how she can't go more than a couple hours without talking to him." I laugh and wink at Garcia.

She gets my message and reaches for her phone. "Yup, my six pack of deliciousness is the best drug out there." She smiles while typing in his number. "I'm just going to pop to the ladies so I can hear caramel voice." With that Penelope gets up and walks into the ladies.

Just as Emily is about to speak, I kiss her. I can't have her saying anything that will give us away with him being so close. I kiss from her jaw to her ear before I whisper in her ear. Hoping that to any onlooker it just looks like a couple flirting.

"Don't turn around and don't say anything that could give us away, he is here, two tables behind you. Pen is going to tell Derek as neither of us are sure who or where our under covers are." As I pull back I kiss her cheek and smile cheekily, making our that I was indeed flirting.

A look of surprise crosses Emily's face but is quickly gone, replaced with a matching cheekiness to mine. "Well that is unexpected." She says.

"Call it a new development if you will." I say with a wink.

"Oh I certainly do." She replies and kisses me just as Pen comes back to the table.

"Keep it in your pants, ladies, if I have to wait until I am home then so do you." Pen sasses.

Emily holds up her hands in mock surrender. "Ok, ok, keeping my hands to myself."

"It's not just your hands i'm talking about, missy." She jokes.

I laugh genuinely for a moment, enjoying the banter before getting back to business. "So, did you get your chocolate fix, sister dear?" I ask.

"Yes and Derek has been kind enough to offer you a lift home when he picks me up, as I woke him up with my phone call." She giggles. "Thankfully the man loves me." She winks.

"Sure, when is coming to pick you up?" I ask.

"He will be here in about twenty minuets, so we have time to finish our drinks and dance a little more if you want?" Pen asks me.

I look at Emily and she nods, indicating that she is fine by herself. "Sure i'd love to." I say taking another sip of my drink, still feeling a little uneasy about Franks being so close but knowing I need to keep up appearances.

As promised, Derek comes into the club about twenty minuets later, making his way to the table Emily is sat at. Penelope and I watch as he fends off several woman and we laugh as we see him getting frustrated with the really drunk ones. We make our way over to the table too and as soon as he sees Pen his eyes light up, making the two woman trying to get him to dance turn and look at us. I smile at Emily and sit on her lap to watch how this unfolds.

"Well hey there beautiful." He says to Pen and she smiles warmly.

"Hello there my chocolate god." She replies.

Derek walks up to her and kisses her passionately. "You ready to go home, baby girl?"

"Mmhhmmm." She just stares up at him as he keeps his arms around her waist.

"Lets go then, baby, I wana get you into my bed." He winks and turns to Emily and I.

"You two ready to go? I'll drop you home if you're ready." He smiles.

"Yea we are." I say as I grab my bag and jacket.

As I turn around I hear a muffled laugh and notice Emily and Penelope giggling as one of the drunk women is trying her best to get Derek's attention.

"Hey little lady, calm yourself, I am a happily married man and right now I am going to take my wife home so excuse us." Derek gently turns the woman around and hands her off to her friend, laughing quietly to himself and shaking his head.

I too shake my head and take Emily's hand and we all leave the club, heading to Derek's car. As we get in the car I notice Franks follow us out and get into his own car. I don't see how following us at this time of night is a smart move since the roads are dead and his car would be obvious but then as they say, criminals are not known for their intelligence.

 **CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM**

Franks didn't follow us home Saturday night, in fact we haven't seen him again until today which has had all of us on edge. None of us have ever had a stalker disappear for four days, it is unheard of. Thankfully though we have managed to get a lot more information together. Spence has the geo profile almost perfect, other than when he is following Emily or I he has been pinging off of two towers. So Spence has him in a ten mile radius at most. Pen has managed to narrow it down further to just a few blocks of buildings that would give him the privacy he needs. That means that once Franks has us the team only have a few buildings to search to find us and catch him in the act.

It is a little scary to know that we are literally going to have to be kidnapped to be able to put this guy away but knowing that we have almost his exact location gives me hope and knowing my team makes me feel a hell of a lot better. This guy is a sadist and working as a profiler has given me the tools I will need to hopefully avoid any unnecessary harm. Then on top of that, having Emily with me makes me feel safe, even if we are in danger I am pretty certain just having her there will keep me calm.

"Hey, what you thinking about?" Em asks me, running her fingers through my hair. I love laying my head in her lap like this in front of the t.v, it has become one of my favourite things to do at the end of the day.

"The case." I say simply.

"What about it?"

"The fact that we are literally sat around waiting to be kidnapped." I say as I chuckle. The thought is actually pretty crazy.

"I never thought of it like that, sounds insane when you put it into words." She says my thoughts out loud.

"Indeed it does. When do you think he will do it? It has only been a week and a half so realistically it is pretty early in his time line but him disappearing for the last four days has me wondering if it will be sooner rather than later." I say turning onto my back to look up at her.

"I honestly have no idea, baby. He needs time to learn our schedule, make arrangements like a place to hold us that wont get him caught. He needs supplies to do his thing and if he bulk buys things that puts him on peoples radars so he needs to make small trips over time. So my guess is it wont be for a couple more weeks yet. But don't worry, we have our alerts on us at all times, so whenever it is we signal for help and they will come get us. Spencer pretty much has exactly where he will be anyway so it wont take them long to find us." She says comfortingly.

"I guess. It's funny, I put myself in the line of fire on a daily basis, literally in the line of gun fire but this is the first thing like this that I have done and I am honestly worried about it. How do you go under cover like this all the time? Don't you get scared?" I ask curiously.

"At first I did, you get used to it after a while though and the deeper you go in the easier it is. I once went in with an Irish weapons dealer and I played his girlfriend for almost a year. Believe it or not that was the easiest under cover I've done even though it was the deepest and the longest. It was easier because the deeper I got the more it feels like your life, rather than under cover work. You start to almost believe the lies you tell and after you have done a few under cover's back to back you start living your life waiting for the next lie to lead, especially for someone like me who has no family or anyone to live the truth for if that makes sense." Emily's voice drifted off as she spoke, like she was reliving memories.

I run my fingers up and down her arm, knowing it relaxes her. "Yea, that makes sense. I feel like that with you." I say, although I know technically that is a lie. I'm not starting to believe our life is the truth, i'm starting to wish it was, not the being stalked and waiting to be kidnapped part but the us being a couple part is something I wouldn't mind being true.

She snaps her attention back to me at my words, something I can't read in her eyes. "What do you mean?" She asks.

"I mean, I can see how being this close to someone day in, day out can start to feel real. I understand how it can become more like the truth than a lie." I say searching her eyes but for what i'm not sure.

A knock on the door interrupts our conversation and Emily kisses me quickly, like a habit, before nudging me to move so she can go open the door to whichever one of the team has decided to crash our peaceful evening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Emily**

My head hurts and I feel different. I can't quite place it but I certainly don't feel like I normally do when I wake up, groggy almost, like a hangover but that doesn't fit either. I hear groaning, it sounds sort of like Jennifer but different, it definitely gets my attention though. I struggle to open my eyes, the light is blinding and makes my head feel a hundred times worse but I push through, something in my gut tells me I must push through and open my eyes. As I manage to open them enough to take in my surroundings my other senses start to wake up. I hear two voices, one is Jennifer, I am sure of that now and the other is male, I don't recognise it though. My body feels heavy, no it's not heavy, i'm tied down, something is strapped around me. It's cold and I can feel that I am laying on something soft. I have no idea where I am.

Finally I can see clearly enough to gain some memories of what happened and work the rest out. Franks was at the door and he was quick to inject me with something but I vaguely remember shouting for Jennifer to hit the alarm before I was out. Franks has Jennifer tied to some sort of makeshift bed, she is on her front and she has no shirt on. My attention is taken away from the fact that she is semi naked as I see him hit her with something and hear her groan again. That's when instinct kicks in over the drugs in my system and I start to struggle and shout at him to stop hurting her. All he does is laugh though, a sick, twisted, evil laugh and he hits her harder causing me to stop immediately. The last thing I want is for me to be the reason Jennifer gets hurt.

"Look at that Agent Jareau, I told you if she really loved you she would wake up to your painful groans. Looks like she must really love you, or she is just really, really good at under cover work. She has done a lot of it after all." Franks says cockily.

He walks over to me and smiles a creepy, evil smile. "Hello there Agent Prentiss, how are you feeling?" He asks with fake concern.

For a moment I am stunned silent at his knowledge of us being Agents but then I find my voice and it sounds croaky and far away. "A little groggy but considering I have been drugged and kidnapped, I'm not too bad, thanks." I try to put as much sarcasm in my voice as I can but I am more than aware that I am failing badly.

"Glad to hear it. I wasn't going to get you so soon but then my sources told me that my next women are Agents from two different agencies and I couldn't resist upping my timeline. I mean, can you imagine doing what I do to then find out that two people who who caught your eye are worth so, so much?!" He asks, genuine excitement in his voice.

"Must be the highlight of your life." I say, my voice deadpan. The more I keep the conversation going, the less he hurts Jennifer, I need to protect her.

"Indeed it is, Emily. I know I am going to enjoy having you two here. I may even extend my time here just to keep you a little longer. Is it nice being so special? To be so wanted?" He asks me, the glint in his eye turning my stomach.

"Very much so." I say, my voice gaining strength with every word. "So, who told you?" I ask, trying to keep my voice even and steady, even with the anger boiling inside me.

"Oh now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" He says with a wink at me. He turns his attention to Jennifer for a moment, his voice suddenly dreamy. "She is beautiful, isn't she? It's a shame she is wasted, she would make any man very happy."

"Yes, she is. How is she wasted? What makes you think she doesn't have a man right now?" I ask confused. If he knows we are under cover surely he would then realise that we may not be gay.

"Unless you're about to tell me you're a man then she clearly isn't making a man happy right now. Well, other than me, I am very happy with her." He says, his attention finally turning back to me.

"Ok, explain this to me because I really don't understand it. If you know we are under cover then surely you would realise that the chances of us actually being gay is very slim, right?" I ask curiously.

"I am not stupid, Agent Prentiss, I am aware of that but I also do my research. You are gay and Agent Jareau over there cannot make up her mind between men and women. I am also very aware that you two are not playing at being a couple, you two are together even behind closed doors. I know what you two get up to alone in that house." His voice changed, sounding disgusted and of pure evil.

I have never heard someones voice sound like that before, it sent a real shiver of fear down my spine. This man is beyond sadistic. I try to think of a response but the only thing that keeps going through my head was how the hell did he find out so much about us, so I change the subject back.

"Who told you who we are? It's not like we are going anywhere nor can we contact anyone to tell them, so tell me, who blabbed?" I ask, confused and angry.

"That is very true, I suppose I could tell you, like you say, you're not going anywhere." Franks let out an evil chuckle. "It was a fellow Agent, Agent Norton." He smiles a slow, scary smile. "He has been rather helpful to me, giving me the information I need and most of the time these days it is unprompted. I trained him well.

"Wow, having an Interpol agent in your pocket is quite the achievement. Congrats." I try to keep my voice placid, easy. I do not want to show anger, that will only get negative results.

"Glad you think so, Emily." He checks his watch. "Right, as much as I would love to spend more time here with you both, I have places to be and people to see. I will move you both to somewhere a little more comfortable, being as I am such a nice guy." He winks and walks over to Jennifer and I watch him carefully.

He unites her but she doesn't struggle, I am not sure if it's because of pain or if she is still drugged. He half carries, half drags her to behind a door on the other side of the room. I hope he puts us together but my hopes are not high, he is sadistic and us being separated would add to his pleasure. My nerves are on high alert when it takes him longer than expected to come back. I pray to whoever is listening that he isn't doing anything further to hurt her. I tell myself he is probably just tying her up again and as she is so drugged up she is difficult to move by himself.

Finally he comes back and unties me, at first for a split second I thought this would be my chance to escape but as soon as he moves me to standing I suddenly feel rather dizzy. Clearly I am still drugged up to my eyeballs and hadn't noticed so much while laying down. He half drags, half carries me just like he did with Jennifer, through the same doorway. I try to pay attention to my surroundings but the more we move the worse I feel, dizziness, nausea and my whole body aches like I have just completed a triathlon. My eyes feel heavy and before I know it darkness has taken over once again.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

The light doesn't hurt as much this time round when I wake up. It takes me a few minuets to remember what happened and where I am though, I am sure that will happen every time I wake up if he keeps me drugged. Taking in my surroundings I am surprised to find myself in the same room as Jennifer and on top of that even more surprised to find that neither of us are tied down in anyway. I guess he thinks keeping us drugged is good enough, I really, really hope he is wrong.

"Jennifer?" I whisper, shaking her shoulder slightly as I reach her. "Jennifer, wake up." I say a little louder.

"Hmm." She replies not quite with it.

"Baby, are you ok?" I ask, worried about her back from it's earlier torture.

"Mmm k." She mumbles as she opens her eyes a little. I can see her trying hard to focus but failing, making me wonder what on earth he has us on to affect us so differently. Or maybe he just has her on more for whatever reason, reasons I do not want to give into thinking as I know my imagination will be the death of me.

"Sweetie, are you in pain?" I ask and she gives me a small nod as she closes her eyes again. "No, no, Jennifer, please stay with me a little longer. Where does it hurt?" I ask as my worry for her builds.

"Back. Head." She answers simply.

"Ok, I will look in a moment, baby. Do you know where we are? How we got here?" I ask hoping for a bit more of a coherent answer.

"Mmm. Franks. Napt us. Alarm." She says as she struggles even more to keep her focus on me.

"Are you saying you pushed the alarm sweetie? Does the team know we are in trouble?" I ask frantically trying to get a decent sentence from her.

"Yea. Necklace. Press. Pen." She says as she looses her battle with the drowsiness.

"Ok, beautiful, well done. Get some sleep now." I say as I kiss her forehead.

Knowing my blonde beauty hit the alarm makes me feel a lot calmer and gives me a hell of a lot more hope than I had before. Pen would have told the others and they will be looking for us. Emily Prentiss, you do not do fear often but when you does you feel it in your whole body and it can be crippling. With new found energy I look around to get a clearer picture of what we are up against.

The room he has us in is small, just a bed, a toilet and a sink. There doesn't seem to be any cameras watching us but airing on the side of caution is always best. The door is as expected, locked, but there is a small window in it, looking out to a hallway. We are still in the clothes we was wearing when he took us and it is only now that I realise he has re-dressed Jennifer from earlier. The only thing missing is Jennifer's necklace that has the alarm in it. That's when I realise I am still wearing my belt, with the beads on it, one of which is another alarm. I sigh as I lay back down next to Jennifer, facing her, hoping that our bodies block me pressing the button from any cameras that may be watching.

After a few minutes of laying there I decide to take a look at Jennifer's back, I don't want to hurt her but I need to see how bad it is, how badly I failed her. Peeling away her shirt I see several marks and welts from the wip, it takes everything I have not to cry. God, how I wish I had something to make it better, even just some cream or a bandage. I put her shirt back carefully and lay back down next to Jennifer and play with her hair to calm myself down from the uncertainty claiming my body and soul.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

"Well don't you two look cute." Franks says as he walks in the room.

Jennifer had woken up a while ago and was laying her head on my chest while I ran my fingers through her hair. We had talked for a while but now just lay in silence, absorbing each others presence.

"Yea, we should some win award." Jennifer replies half heartedly.

"Now, now, Agent Jareau, be nice. I have brought you some food and water so don't bite the hand that feeds you." He almost sings.

I eye him suspiciously, on one hand he wants us alive so the food should be safe but on the other hand he likes to drug us so the food could be a way of doing that easily. Jennifer and I stay quiet and simply stare at him distrustingly.

"I promise it is just food and water, I need you alive." He says with an evil smile, clearly noticing my uneasiness.

"Dead girls are not as fun to torture I suppose." I say to him with a bored tone. Jennifer and I haven't moved yet, both still snuggled together and my hand still in her hair. Both needing the comfort for as long as we can savour it.

"No, they certainly are not. So, are you guys hungry?" He asks, his voice back to sickeningly sweet.

"Not particularly, I think the drugs you gave me have diminished my appetite." Jennifer tells him, her eyes closed, not bothering to look at him as he talks to us.

"I'm a bit peckish, what you got there?" I say, hoping to keep the conversation going. The more we talk the less time he has to hurt us and the more time the team has to find us.

"I have a few sandwiches and some fruit, wasn't sure what you like so got a few different things. See, I am not all bad." He moves away from the door to hand us the bag of food and water.

"Clearly." I say sarcastically.

"I'll leave you to eat, I will be back soon." He turns to leave but stops when Jennifer speaks.

"What time is it, Jason?" Jennifer finally opens her eyes and moves to see him better.

"What does that matter?" He replies, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Just curious, why not just tell us? It's just the time." She says sweetly.

"I suppose you're just wanting to know how long you have been here, right." He says with that evil smile I hate.

"Yea, exactly. How long have we been here, Franks?" Jennifer says, her tone strict.

"Not long enough, my sweet, not long enough." He chuckles then leaves the room.

I roll my eyes and I can see Jennifer getting angry. The drugs left her system a couple hours ago at my guess and she perked up but now seeing Franks has gotten under her skin. I kiss her temple to try and calm her down.

"Baby, don't waste energy on being angry. We have alerted the team, we just have to stay alive and not annoy Franks long enough for them to come get us." I say trying to calm her down.

"Yea, yea, I know but his smugness really pisses me off! He is a cocky, aragent, psychopath and I really want to kick his arse!'" She growls.

I laugh, a genuine, happy laugh which causes her to scowl at me. "What, Emily, is so damn funny?!" She almost shouts at me.

"You just look extremely cute when you're angry." I reply as I pick up the bag of food off the bed.

"I am NOT cute, Em! Are you seriously going to eat that?" She asks, her voice a little less angry.

"I just want to see what is in here, see if I can tell if it has any drugs or something in it." I say as I peer into the bag.

"I doubt you will be able to tell, baby. Hopefully he just drugged us to get us here. We probably should eat though and hit the alarm again." Jennifer says as she curls up on my lap again.

"We already pressed it three times, surely that's enough?" I ask.

"Probably but just incase we should press it every so often. I wonder why he didn't take it away, he obviously knew about my necklace as I done it in front of him but if Norton is his spy how does he not know about your alarm?" She asks me.

"Norton doesn't know details about the case, only that there is one and it's joint with the FBI. Come on baby, eat something." I say as I hand her half a sandwich.


	10. Chapter 10

**Penelope**

"Oh, no, no, no, NO!" I mutter to myself, this cannot be happening! It is way too soon!

I sit in my lair staring at the screen for a moment, trying to process the little flashing light and the beeping accompanying it. JJ's alarm has been activated and that is not a good thing. Nothing was supposed to happen for a few more weeks, it could be an accident but knowing JJ, I know she is not likely to be that clumsy. Managing to take my eyes away I hit speed dial two on my phone and wait for him to pick up, praying this is just one big mistake.

"Garcia? Whats wrong?" Hotch asks, stern but concerned.

"How did you know something is wrong, Sir?" I ask, knowing I should really tell him about the alarm right away but he caught me off guard.

"We spoke less than half an hour ago and I didn't give you anything else to do so you can't be calling to update me on anything. What's wrong?" He asks agian, his voice more matter of fact.

"Right, yes, JJ hit the alarm, Sir." I say my voice starting to shake a little.

"Ok, I want you to keep track of any more hits on either of their alarms, exact times, how long between each hit, anything you can give me. Morgan and I are still at the security office so we will go to their house and check it out. I will call you once we know more. Can you text the others what is happening and let them know I will call them once we have been to the house?" His voice is his usual calm, stern tone and it is surprisingly comforting.

"Yes, Sir, will do, Sir." I say and hang up.

Getting my phone out I send a group message to Rossi, Reid and Clyde, letting them know about the alarm and visit to the girls house. I receive a variety of 'keep me updated' type messages to which I confirm I will. There is not much I can do while I wait to hear from Hotch but I track their phones, finding that both are in the house and I set up a track for their cards so if they are used I will know but in my heart I know that he has them and it breaks me slowly. It doesn't take long for my chocolate god to call me and just seeing his number eases my anxiety.

"Hey, baby girl. We are at the house, looks like there was a small struggle but nothing too concerning, so hopefully they are not hurt. JJ's necklace alarm is broken on the living room floor near the sofa, looks like it was snapped off her neck. From the looks of the place, Emily must have opened the door and struggled a bit, but not alot and while that happened JJ heard or saw it and hit her alarm before fighting back, then they were both taken. We think he drugged them as there are two syringes laying on the floor, one by the front door and one not far from the necklace. We are going to wait here for the crime techs to do their thing, can you call the others and update them. Hotch said you and Spencer should go over the geo profile again and look for places he may have taken them. Rossi and Clyde need to go over everything we know about this guy again, try to work out why he took them early and where the hell he has been the past four days. Can you do that please, sweet mama?" He is the perfect mix of professional and flirty.

"Sure thing, sugar, hit me back when you need me. Be careful and stay safe." I say a little worriedly.

"You too, beautiful." I can hear his smile through the phone.

After hanging up I call the others and while I wait for them to arrive I set up files, boards and my laptops in the round table room ready for us all to get to work. Time is not on our side but having the best minds of the FBI and Interpol joining forces means that my blonde bombshell and her raven beauty have the best possible chance of coming home.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

Derek and Hotch walk in the room and all of us turn our heads as one hoping for good news. The look on their faces told us they did not have any and my shoulders slump. It has been a couple hours since the alarm and so far everything we thought we knew was wrong. None of the buildings in our geo profile came through and we have had to start again from scratch.

"Anything new since we left?" Derek asked as he leans on the table from behind me, his head right next to mine, then he leans in to kiss my cheek.

"Emily hit her alarm but that's it, about ten minuets ago, so I am taking that as good news." I say, my fingers tapping away trying to come up with something, anything.

"None of this makes any sense." Reid mutters to himself, going over a file.

"You going to unpack that, pretty boy?" Derek asks him.

"Well, the way I see it, he had the upper hand. He had done this a few times so he was in a groove, he knew what he was doing, he had confidence in what he was doing. Then out of nowhere he ups and changes his game plan. Why would he do that unless he felt threatened?" Reid says as he slowly looks at each of us in turn with a sad expression.

"What are you saying, Reid?" Hotch asks.

"What if he found out who they are?" Reid asks, his voice a little shaky. "I have been going over his movements before he came here and he always manages to get away just before Interpol is about to bust him, I mean literally right before, as in within twenty four hours before." Reid drops his eyes back to his file fearing the reaction to this suggestion.

"Hold on, are you saying what I think your saying?" Clyde demands, his voice unsure yet stern at once. "Are you trying to tell me that Interpol has a mole?!"

"I am saying it is something worth looking into, how else has he managed to escape so many times, just as you're about to catch him?"

"Sorry to interrupt gentlemen but what does this mean for our agents who are with him right now? If he really does know who they are then are they in any extra danger?" Rossi asks the question I have been thinking throughout the conversation.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Hotch spoke again, his calming yet stern voice filling the room. "Being as he is a narcissist they are probably in no more danger than before, if anything their chances are probably better. Think about it, how big would it make his ego knowing he has two agents held captive?"

"Pretty big." Rossi says.

"Ok, can you show me what exactly made you think we have a mole?" Clyde asks Reid in a much calmer voice. "We need to rule it in or out as quickly as possible so we can be on the right track."

Reid gets up, turns the white board over and starts sticking things up, explaining his theory as he goes. We all follow along, giving input every now and then but by the end of it, it seems clear to us all. Reid was right. There is a mole. We all take a moment to process this when my laptop starts the familiar beeping that has become both a blessing and a curse.

"Sir, Emily's alarm again." I say as I slowly turn back to my laptop and the offending noise.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

Over the next few hours we all dive into the theory that there is a mole in Interpol. I delve into who knew about the investigation and narrow down the list by looking at their movements, phone records, bank statements, etc. I find a couple of people who call burner phones on a regular basis and who's movements show they were not where they should be around the time the unsub disappeared. With this list Clyde was able to give us a bit more information on who they are and what they are like.

"Sandy Timmons is the dominant type, she's a leader, doesn't take any shit from anybody." Clyde tells us. "I doubt very much that she would be the mole. Our unsub is looking for someone to control, I really don't see that happening with her."

"Ok, what about Anna Mills?" I ask, reading the name off my list.

"She is a possibility, she's a follower, does as she's told without question. She is a great agent but she doesn't show leader potential, she is quite submissive." He says, thoughtful.

With that I start a deeper search into Anna Mills while still keeping up with the conversation. "Next is Duncan Norton." I say still tapping away.

"He is also a possibility, submissive but with anger issues, he has gone over the top on a few occasions, every time it was over minor things that would not usually bother someone." Clyde tells us, still thoughtful. "Actually he is a really good possibility, easily lead, we put him on data collection because he was not suited to field work, easily distracted and a little gullible."

"Right, I will refocus my search on him then." I say focused. "Next is Lawrence Jacobs."

"He is a brilliant Agent, top of his class, amazing leader. I don't see him being our mole either." Clyde moves to sit in the seat next to me and rubs his hands over his face, clearly frustrated by all of this. I can't help but feel the same, this really puts a bee on my bonnet.

"Last but not least, Andy Winston." I continue tapping away at my keyboard, my typing being the only sound other than mine and Clyde's voices. My computer beeps again, causing a few of us to jump. "Emily's alarm again, Sir. This is the fourth time in three hours not including JJ's at the house." I say worriedly.

"Garcia," Hotch says, his tone concerned and understanding. "That beeping is a good thing, it means they are alive and have managed to keep hold of Emily's belt. That beeping is telling us that he definitely has them and they are alive, just stay focused on that." His eyes are warm and soft, a rare look from him and it makes me smile softly at him.

"Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir." I say, anxiety in my voice but perkier than earlier. "We will find them, we just need to find this mole." With that my laptop makes a different beep and that has everyone's attention.

"What's that, baby girl?" Derek asks, curiosity in tone.

"Oh, oh, oh, that's a clue, chocolate hunk, that's a clue!" I almost squeak in excitement. "Duncan Norton called the burner number that the unsub gave JJ and Emily. That means he is our top suspect now, right? Can we bring him in?" I ask, looking from Hotch to Clyde.

"Technically we can, or we could play this a different angle." Rossi pipes up from his seat across the table next to Reid. "We could tell him we need help with this investigation, get him to come in willingly. Then when he is here we could get him talking and hopefully comfortable, that's when our questions will get more about him that the case."

"It's a good idea, see how he reacts when we go from asking for his help to implying he is the mole. His behaviour will give us all we need to know." Reid says matter of fact. I can see his worry for JJ in his eyes but he is trying his best to keep it inside like the rest of us.

"Sounds like a plan, Easter, do you want to go see if he will come in? Maybe take Reid, seem less threatening, more friendly." Hotch suggests.

"Yea, sure." Clyde says as he drags himself up from the seat.

"Wait," Reid says, his thinking cap clearly on. "Take Garcia." He says, getting confused looks from everyone, especially me.

"Why?" I ask, baffled.

"You said he was data collection, right?" Reid asks Clyde and he nods. "Then Garcia would be better because you could talk computers with him, a language he understands and is comfortable with. Get him talking about anything he helped gather for this case." Reid directs the last part of his sentence to me.

"Actually that is a very good idea, Reid. He would probably be more at ease with you, Garcia, as long as you can keep your suspicion of him under control while you're with him?" Hotch asks me.

"Yes, Sir, anything to bring our girls home." I say with a sad smile.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

I felt nervous going to Interpol headquarters to collect our suspected mole. I didn't want to mess up and be the reason we don't get JJ and Emily home but it turns out I had nothing to worry about. The guy was more than eager to be involved in the case, talked my ear off most the way back to Quantico. Then once we got back he, without realising it, gave us more and more evidence against him.

"Excuse me, where is the men's room?" He asks after Hotch gives him fake information about where we think they are.

"Down the hall on the right." Hotch tells him.

I text Derek and Spencer who left the room just before Hotch gave Norton the bad information to tell them he was headed for the toilet. The plan was for Derek to get as close as he could to wherever Norton went and for Spencer to be waiting close by ready to arrest him if he was indeed the mole. Ten minuets later Derek and Spencer came back with Norton in cuffs.

"What happened? Clyde asks as soon as they walk in the door.

"He called someone and told them the false information you gave him. I have no doubt he is our mole!" Derek growled, his grip tight on Norton's shoulder, his other hand holding the cuffs behind Norton's back.

"Take him to interrogation, I'll be there soon." Hotch says, his voice more stern than usual. "Garcia, I need you to find out who he just called and give me anything you can on how often they communicate, maybe track where the phone is or a rough location, we can always work it out from there." His voice softer as he spoke to me but still stern.

"Yes, Sir, no rock will be left unturned." I say as chipper as I can while my fingers tap furiously over the keyboard.

I can feel Clyde watching me as I do my magic. I thought he would be watching the interrogation or grilling the guy himself but he seems hooked on watching me work. His presence unnerves me a little but my determination to dig up dirt keeps me focused.

"How long until you have what we need?" He asks, his voice pressing.

"Not long, kitten, just a couple minutes." I say then what I said hits me and I stall my typing and turn to him sheepishly. "Sorry, Sir, I was in the zone and I didn't think about..."

He waves his hand in a dismissive mannor. "If calling me kitten gets the job done then so be it." He says with a smirk.

I simply nod and go back to my laptop. Within a couple minutes I have plenty of ammo for Hotch to make this guy cave. I pray to every god, goddess, mystical creature and fairytale being out there that this is what we need to bring our girls home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Derek**

There was a knock on the door that joined interrogation and the viewing room. Hotch and I shared a look and we both turned and walked out without another word to Norton. As I opened the door I am greeted with a confused Reid and a very, very over excited Penelope.

"What's got baby girl so worked up?" I ask Reid and his only response is a baffled shrug of his shoulders.

"I have something, well, actually, I have alot of somethings. I did a quick background check of his family while I was running the number he rang and wow! Derek I think, I hope," Garcia rambled on and I couldn't help but smile warmly at her.

"Sugar, spit it out." I say shaking my head with a breathless laugh.

"I have _PLENTY_ of dirt for you to crack him and I have a possible location on the phone. It hasn't moved since our snake called it." She says her eyes wide and happy.

"Show us." Was Hotch's only comment.

All of us head back to the round table room and take various seats or perches to look at the big screen as Penelope bring up the information she has on Norton and the phone.

"Ok, so the phone pinged in this area. That is all I can tell you on that...but!" She says excitedly. "That phone number is the exact one that our suspect gave to the girls. I have pinged it near their house, their work and several other locations. before he went under the radar for four days he was mostly, when not watching our little lesbians, in this area. Which is exactly where Reid said he would be but during his four day break and after a call from our friend in interrogation he has pinged in this location almost constantly."

"In this area there are lots of abandoned buildings so that alone doesn't help us much. If we add it to this, however," Garcia bought up more information onto the screen and a picture of a woman. "His sister owns a building in that area that is currently undergoing a remodel. So my best guess is that he has them in there." Garcia couldn't stop smiling.

"Great work, Garcia. What's did you find out about his family?" Hotch asks.

"Well, he isn't married and has no children but he does have a sister, the very one who owns that building. It is a small hotel. Thing is, there is no way her or her husband can afford it. Turns out she has been getting money from her brother over the last few years that she has put into buying this place. All the money he sends her is cash deposits that he transfers over to her and there is no reason I can find for him to have that much cash, it's certainly not from his wage slips. I'd say he has been getting it under the table from mr. bad guy that has the girls." Penelope says with one breath.

"Thank you, baby girl, this is just what we need. Hopefully Norton will confirm where they are then we can go get them." I kiss the top of her head and follow Hotch back to interrogation.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

It didn't take long to make Norton cry like a baby once we pointed out all the evidence we had to arrest his sister. The fact that we know she isn't aware of where the money came from and hasn't actually done anything illegal is beside the point. If he thinks we can go after her then he will do anything to protect her.

The building we are going into is pretty simple layout and we gather a joint team of swat, Interpol and FBI to infiltrate the hotel. Room by room we clear the building. Finally finding them on the east side. The sight makes my stomach drop and my skin crawl.

The unsub has both of the girls tied to a table, naked. They are covered in bruises, cuts and a few deep lacerations. What pains me even more though is he has clearly forced himself on them if the blood is anything to go by. I fight back tears and rush to JJ's side, stroking her face gently.

"Jay, where is he?" I ask gently.

In barley a whisper, she replies. "Shower."

The voice behind me is stronger but not by much. "Second door on the left, that's where hhe always disappears to after he is done." Emily looks just as bad as JJ but. I am guessing years of working for Interpol trains you in some way for situations like this.

"Ok, Morgan, Reid, help them up, the EMT's are on their way down. The rest of us, lets go." Hotch's voice is strong and determined, just what I need to pull me out from my head.

I take off jacket and signal to Reid to do the same, then motion to JJ. Turning around I place my jacket gently over Emily. I gently move the hair out of her face and smile sadly at her. "We are getting you out, Emily, it's over." My voice wavers slightly but she gives me a tiny smile in response then closes her eyes as I untie her from the table.

I can hear Reid unclipping the straps from JJ behind me and talking gently to her. I gently run my fingers through Emily's hair, remembering that my sisters used to like it when they were hurt as kids. Emily moves her arm slowly and reaches for my other hand and I lace my fingers through hers, squeezing gently. Hoping it gives her some reassurance.

"No! There is no way I was wrong! Why are you holding hands and stroking her hair?! You're not a couple! Stop it!" The unsub shouts and I feel Emily tense ever so slightly.

"I told you, already, you idiot! Under cover means playing pretend, you have no idea what we are really like in our every day lives!" Emily's voice was surprisingly stern and strong. She squeezes my hand and I lean down to gently kiss her lips.

"How could I have been wrong?! You two were living in sin and I saved you! There is no way I am wrong!" He screams as he is dragged out the room.

"Derek?" Emily's voice goes back to a strong whisper. Her little performance clearly taking all her energy.

"Yea, Princess." I smile at her.

"How's my girl doing?" She gives me a tired and weak smile but her eyes sparkle.

I look over to Reid, silently asking how JJ is doing and he gives me a sad smile but nods. "She is doing ok, sweetheart, you both are." I tell her as the EMT's walk into the room.

They split up, two going to JJ and to come to Emily. As they reach us I try to step away and let go of Emily's hand but she grips with surprising strength. "Please, Derek." She whispers.

I just nod. Knowing that she doesn't want to appear weak but needs my strength right now. I keep hold of her hand all the way to the hospital until they sedate her for the pain and to give her a complete exam.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

We wait in the waiting room for the doctors to allow us to see them. It is agony for all of us, we may not know Clyde and Emily that well but when you work that closely with people, an almost constant for over a month, you grow to care for them. So when one of them is hurt it hurts us just as much as our own team. We are a family.

Hotch is standing near the door, occasionally leaving to make or answer a phonecall. Rossi is sat two seats away from me with Penelope between us, each of us holding one of her hands. Spence is sat as far away from the rest of us as he can get, lost in his own thoughts and Clyde is leaning against the wall, watching people go to and fro out the window. None of us speak a word, the tention in the room is almost unbearable.

The door opens and a doctor walks in, his face is nuteral but his eyes tell me what I need to know. It's serious. He scans the room before speaking. "Family of Jennifer Jareau." He asks.

"We are the family of Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss. Do you news of them both?" Clyde speaks up.

"Yes, yes I do." He says after glancing down at his notes. "Miss Jareau,"

"Agent Jareau." Spence almost snaps, then looks sheepishly at his hands.

"Agent Jareau, sorry. She is in a little worse shape than Agent Prentiss but not by much. They both have cuts and lacerations that have gotten infected. We have them both on I.V antibiotics to help with that. They are both covered in bruising but that will heal over time. There is internal damage from the assault but again, with antibiotics and time they should both heal. Agent Prentiss has some bruising on her liver and spleen from several beatings but does not need any surgery. Agent Jareau on the other hand is on her way to surgery now, she has a deep wound on her back that needs to be cleaned and closed and she took a hit so hard it burst her appendix so we need to take that out. Does anyone have any questions?" The doctor looked at each of us in turn waiting to see if we did.

"Can I see their charts, please?" Reid asks, finally standing up from his spot in the corner.

The doctor looks confused but then he nods slowly. "Yes, I guess so, we don't often get that kind of request. If their is anything you need me to answer in regards to the chart, just let me know." He says as he hands over both charts.

"Their won't be. Thank you." Reid says as he takes his seat again and starts reading, flipping the pages every few seconds.

"When can we see them?" Hotch asks him.

"Agent Prentiss can have visitors now but only two at a time please. Once Agent Jareau is out of recovery then you can see her." He says smiling sadly.

"Can they be in the same room when JJ gets back?" Penelope asks, her voice quacking a little.

"I will check to see if their is a room available. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go prep for Agent Jareau's surgery." With that he turns to leave.

"Doctor." Reid calls out before he reaches the door.

"Yes?" He asks as he turns around.

"You can take these back, I have read them. Thank you." Reid says as he hands back the charts.

"Already?!" The doctor cannot hide the surprise in his voice and we all, except for Reid, start laughing.

"Meet our very own Dr Reid, he is a genius and can read super fast and never forgets anything." Penelope states through giggles.

"Ah. Well nice to meet you Dr Reid. I will update you all later." This time the doctor does leave and we all take a moment to breath and let reality hit us.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

Clyde and Penelope go to see Emily first. When they come out, Penelope looks pale and Clyde looks like he is trying hard to keep his emotions at bay. Hotch had told Reid and I to go in next but after seeing them come out I am not so sure I want to go in. I tell myself she looked worse when we found her and right now she probably just looks like she is asleep in her bed at home. The reality of it though is that she is in a bad way and seeing her like this is going to be hell.

"You ok, baby girl?" I ask Penelope as she walks over the seat next to me.

She just shakes her head and sits down, resting her hand on my thigh and her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her shoulders and pull her in close, trying to give her as much comfort as I can. After a few minuets she finally speaks.

"She looks so small in that bed, Derek." She says sadly. "I hate to think what she looked like when you found them and JJ is worse. She is in surgery! Derek he hurt them so much! Our blonde bombshell and raven haired beauty are really hurt." She whispers the last bit as tears start to fall.

Before I get a chance to reply Clyde speaks. "I don't know about Jennifer but Emily has been through worse and came out the other end stronger and more determined. Don't worry about her, PG, she will be fine. She will need support and company and she will definitely kick up a fuss about you helping her, being in hospital and being bored but under all that petulance and snark she will really, really appreciate us all being there for her." Clyde smiles softly, sits next to Penelope and squeezes her hand.

"You called me PG." Penelope says quietly. "Things must be serious." She quirks a small smile at Clyde and he beams back at her.

"If there is any time to be more casual I think it would be now." He chuckles.

"Reid, Morgan, You guys ready to go in?" Hotch asks.

Reid and I exchange a nod and stand up. I let go of Penelope's hand and decide I don't care about being seen, I need the reassurance. I use my fingers to gently tilt her head up so she is looking at me and lean in to kiss her chastely. She places her hand on my cheek and smiles into the kiss.

"I'll be back soon, baby girl." I smile and walk away. As I do I glance around the room and no one seems shocked. They either were expecting us to get together or they just assume it is us being us. Either way I don't care, after today I am not hiding from the world.

Walking into the room I lay my eyes on Emily. She does look like she is just asleep at home, other than the monitors and the fact that is is clearly a hospital room. Reid moves one side of the bed and takes her hand and I move to the other side taking her other hand. We stand their quietly for a while just taking her in. She does look alot better than when we found her. She has more colour in her cheeks but the bruising is more obvious now.

"Hey, Princess." I say quietly. "I know you won't wake up for a couple days as the doc's have knocked you out but we will still be here for you. We won't leave you alone through this, I promise." I squeeze her hand and kiss her forehead then leave the room giving Reid a moment alone to collect himself. It is going to be a tough few weeks but I know the girls can get through it. I make my way out of the hospital and head home to get some rest before I go back to take my turn sitting with them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Emily**

Waking up somewhere you don't recognise is scary but having the training I have I can thankfully asses the situation quickly. I soon realise that I am in the hospital. My memory is a little foggy but I remember seeing Derek while I was with Franks so I assume he is the one that got us out. I take a closer look at my surroundings and I see Penelope and Derek sat side by side next to my bed, as snuggled as they can get to each other. Moving my head hurts and I groan a little louder than expected. The noise wakes Derek and his movement wakes Garcia.

"Jennifer." I croak out, needing to know where she is and if she is ok.

"Hey," Derek smiles a broad grin at me. "She is fine, she is in another room but as soon as a double becomes available they will put you guys together. How are you feeling?" He asks, his voice sincere and tender.

"Dry." I say my voice feeling like rough sandpaper.

Penelope gets up and walks around the bed to get me some water. Using the straw she helps me drink and it hurts to swallow. She smiles at me warmly as she puts the cup down then takes my hand.

"We were so worried about both of you. I am so glad you are finally awake." She says, a little sadness in her voice.

"What happened to Jennifer? Is she ok?" I ask, my voice still a little dry and it makes me cough. Gosh coughing hurts!

"She will be ok, Reid and Rossi are with her at the moment. She needed surgery but she is fine, I promise you." Derek says, leaning over to kiss my forehead. "How are you feeling? Really?" He asks with sincerity.

"I hurt, all over." I admit with a sigh of frustration. "What's the damage?"

"You have alot of cuts and bruises but you will be fine in a couple weeks, sugarplum." Garcia tells me with a pat on my hand. "I am going to find the doctor to tell him you're awake. I'll be back in a giffy." She smiles a big happy smile and speed walks to the door. I think she is trying to rub but failing in them heals.

I look to Derek and smile sadly. "The real damage, please." I ask gently, knowing that there must be more after what he did to us.

Derek sighs and rubs his face with bith hands. "You have shit loads of deep cuts on your back. Bruising everywhere, including your liver and spleen. Then you also have damage inside from the assult." He says the last part quietly while looking down at the floor.

"Hey, look at me. This is not your fault, Derek. Don't do that." I admonish.

He looks up slowly at me and shakes his head. "I should of been there sooner. It took us three god damn days to find you! He completely changed his plans on us and it meant I couldn't protect either of you!" His voice rises to almost shouting as he speaks.

"Again, it is not your fault. There is an Interpol agent that gave us up, Derek. I need to tell Clyde. But it was not your fault, ok? We knew the danger going in. Was it a hell I would rather live without? Yes. But it's done, we are safe now and we will be ok." I say as strongly as I can.

Honestly I just want to break down and cry. I feel broken and dirty but I cannot break down in front of anyone and I doubt they will leave me alone for a while so I need to hold it together. What I need to feel even a tiny bit better is to see Jennifer and make sure she really is ok.

"We know about Norton, he is part of the reason we found you. Took us a little while to work it out but we did and he is in custody." Derek tells me just as the door opens letting in Garcia and the doctor.

"Hello, Agent Prentiss, I am Dr. Fielding. How are you feeling?" He asks as he picks up my chart and checks the monitors.

Derek and Penelope start to leave but I grab his hand looking at him with a pleading look. I feel utterly weak but I need him to stay, I don't want to be alone with this man. Thankfully he seems to understand and he squeezes my hand. They both stay as the doctor and I talk about my injuries and recovery.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

A few days later I was finally moved into a new room for Jennifer and I to share. Oddly I was nervous to see her but a little excited too. I care for her way too much, she was right to worry about becoming too involved while under cover. I have fallen hard for her. As Derek wheeled me into the room my eyes immediately fell on the bruises on Jennifer's face. My heart sank thinking about how she got them. My own stupidity, I wound Franks up and he took it out on her. She smiles at me, love twinkling in her eyes. My heart swells, she doesn't blame me, I can see it in the way she looks at me and my worries melt away. Derek moves me to her bedside and steps out the room to give us some privacy after kissing Jennifer on the forehead.

"Hi." She says timidly.

"Hi." I reply back with a smile. "How are you doing?" I ask.

She laughs and clutches her abdomen. "I am so bored of that question, surely you are too?"

I chuckle at this too, it is true, I really have had enough of being asked. "Sorry. I guess you probably feel a little worse than I do." I say dropping my head as I speak, guilt hitting me once again.

"Hey," She says as she reaches for my hand and I look up at her, interlocking our fingers. "Don't do that, Em, please." Her voice is soft and comforting.

"Sorry." I say squeezing her hand.

"We probably feel very much of the same things, physically and emotionally. We need to be each others rock, no one but us knows what we went through. I am not talking about the facts either before you go telling me that the others know," Her eyes sparkle with amusement at the correct assumption that I would reply that way. "I mean we are the only people who knew how it felt to be stuck there with that man."

I nod and lean forward to kiss the back of her hand. "I am sorry that you got the brunt of it, Jennifer, he beat you to hurt me and it worked." I say, silent tears starting to fall down my cheeks.

She tugs on my hand gently and smiles sadly. "Come here, baby." She asks and lets go of my hand to move over and make room for me, wincing as she does but I don't comment. I know if I do then she will tell me not to.

I carefully move myself up onto the bed beside her, making sure not to tangle my I.V, her I.V or the wires connecting her to the monitors. In that moment I am more grateful than I was earlier that they took me off my monitors because there is no way we would not have gotten tangled! I gently lay my head on her shoulder and duck under her arm so the wires are over me and her arm is around my shoulders. We sit there silently for a long time, just absorbing the presence of each other. I feel the most relaxed I have since that last evening at the house.

I am taken out of my thoughts by Jennifer moving slightly to look at me and I tilt my head to look her in the eyes. "I love you, Emily." She says, her eyes a mix of scared and deep love.

I sit there shocked for a moment, she meant it, she actually loves me. I must of stayed quiet for too long because her face drops and her eyes go sad, breaking my heart. I rest my palm on her face and pull her into a light but meaningful kiss. "I love you too, Jennifer, even though I know I shouldn't." I tell her as I rest my forehead against hers.

She chuckles breathlessly. "I don't really care if I should or not, I love you."

I smile and kiss her again running my tongue along her bottom lip causing her to moan. We kiss lazily but the door opening and a cough interrupts us. I turn to see Derek who is smirking at us.

"The guys want to know if they can come in and you should probably stop that before JJ's monitor starts going crazy." He laughs.

I sigh and rest my head back on Jennifer's shoulder. She kisses my forehead then looks to Derek. "Yea, sure you guys can come in." She rest her head back on the pillow and sighs. "We will talk again later, baby." She whispers and I know there is no avoiding talking about us or Franks. Part of me is dreading that conversation but the other part is looking forward to knowing how she feels about us and what possible future we may have.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

We spend a couple weeks in the hospital but manage to convince the doctors to discharge us on the same day. The team made all the arrangements for us. They decided that we would both move into my house for our mandatory month long recovery at home. With one member of the team with us everyday to make sure we do as the doctor ordered. I am not sure how I feel about my place being the biggest right now. I got this place because of the view, it is beautiful. If I had known it would be used as my prison for a month I probably would have got something smaller. I am looking forward to seeing it again though, it has been a long time since I was last here.

"Come on, Derek! I don't need a babysitter and neither does Jennifer." I moan petulantly as he pushes me in the wheelchair to the carpark.

"You do and so does she. I may not have known you that long but I know enough about you that you will try to do things before you're ready and so will JJ. So, Princess, you will both have a babysitter, as you put it, until further notice." He sounds smug and I just want to wipe his smugness off his face.

"You are insufferable!" I groan and lean back in the chair, resting my head on his arm.

"You love me." He says cheerily and I just sigh in response.

Truth is I do love him, out of all of Jennifer's team he is the one I have clicked with. He is the one who makes me feel safe. He is the brother I never had and other than the blonde I have most certainly fallen for, he is the reason I want to stay here in D.C. Sitting in a hospital bed for a couple weeks means you have plenty of thinking time. I have thought long amd hard about what I want many times throughout my life and now I realise that what I want has shifted.

I want to be with Jennifer, if she will have me. I want to banter with and tease Derek. I want girls nights to be a regular thing with Penelope and Jennifer and I really love the sound of family time at Rossi's. I want all that and more. The only way I can see that happening is if I move to D.C and either transfer within Interpol or look for something new.

As Derek drives me home I stare out the window and continue thinking deeply about life. I can feel him looking at me every now and then and finally I turn to him. "What?" I ask a little snappy.

"Just wondering what's going on in your head." He states simply. The fact that my moods roll right off him amazes me.

"Life." I answer and turn back to the window.

"Oook then. So I have a few questions and we don't have long until we are at yours then JJ and Penelope will be over from collecting JJ's things at her flat." He says slowly, a little uncertain.

I chuckle lightly at his nerves, he has only gotten unsure around me a few times, it's sweet really. "Go ahead." I say not taking my eyes from the window.

"Why do you have a house here if you live in London?" He asks, curiosity lacing his voice.

"I have a few houses in a few places. They are for when I need to make a quick getaway, kinda like safe houses. All under different names, most people in my department of Interpol has a few places for the same reason. Our job can get dangerous sometimes." I say, my voice a little sad.

"Makes sense, I guess you haven't been there in a while since it was a little dusty." He chuckles.

"I have a cleaner go in once a month so I hope it wasn't too bad but no, I haven't been there in a long time." I tell him as we pull into the driveway.

"Wait there, I will take the bags in then come get you." He says firmly and I nod back at him, too tired to argue.

It is frustrating that I am so tired after just laying in bed for two weeks. Everyone keeps telling me it's because my body is healing but being this tired after doing nothing is ridiculous. The doctors say it's the stress of everything too. Trying to be the rock for Jennifer while we were with Franks and seeing her go through what we went through was emotionally draining as well as physically draining. I understand all that, I do, I just don't like it. I want to be myself again.

My door opens and Derek stands there with his hand out for me to hold. "You ready? Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?" His voice is soft but not patronising or assuming.

I take a deep breath and say something I thought I would never ask someone. "Do you think you could carry me? I am so sorry, Derek, I am just exhausted." I drop my eyes to my lap, unsure and vulnerable.

I feel his arms snake around me and as he lifts me I look at him again. He is smiling warmly at me and I rest my head on his shoulder. "Thank you." I whisper as he takes me straight to the master bedroom.

In the bedroom he places me gently on the bed and smiles kindly at me. "Do you need anything? Or are you going to have a nap?" He asks.

"I think I will nap for a bit and thank you, Derek, you have been a rock and I really do appreciate everything you have done for me." I smile tiredly at him and he smiles back before leaving me to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jennifer**

It was a bit of a shock to find out that Emily has a house here in D.C but when she explained it made alot of sense. If you spent most of your life under cover you would need somewhere safe to go to if anything ever went tits up. I am excited to see it though, she said she picked it for the view so it must have an amazing view.

We pull up the drive way and Penelope gasps at the house. It is stunning, old style brick work but with modern windows and doors. The perfect retreat if you ever needed one. Penelope gets out the car and grabs out bags as I struggle to get out the car. Before I am half way out Derek is beside me and lifting me up. I almost squeal in shock but manage to stop that embarrassment from coming out my mouth. I would never live it down if I squealed like a girl.

"Derek! What are you doing!" I admonish.

"Carrying you into the house. Did you bump your head blondie?" He asks cheekily.

"No, I did not but why are you carrying me?!" I moan.

"Well I carried Emily into the house so it is only fair I do the same for you." He smiles as we walk into the hallway. "Do you want to go into the living room or the bedroom?" He asks, pausing by the bottom of the stairs.

"Living room is fine, thank you." I tell him, secretly enjoying not having to walk as the pain is still quite severe.

"You sure? Do you not want to have a nap?" He asks concerned.

"No, I am not a child, I can manage perfectly fine, thank you, now put me down." I almost shout. I do not want to be babied by anyone.

"Alright Jayje, calm down." He chuckles and shakes his head. "If you're tired there is nothing wrong with having a sleep. Emily is napping." He points out.

"I am fine, put me down, please, Derek." I almost beg, feeling like a child. Yes, I am tired, yes, a nap is probably going to be a good idea, BUT I do not want to seem any weaker than I already am.

He puts me down then pulls me into a hug. "Yano, you won't do yourself any favours if you don't listen to your own body." He kisses the top of my head then pulls away. "I thought Emily was going to be the more difficult one of the two of you." He scoffs then smirks.

"I am not being difficult, Derek, I just don't want to be babied." I tell him firmly.

"No one is babying you, I did exactly the same for Emily." He pauses then looks me dead in the eye. "Actually, I did more for her. I carried her upstairs and put her in bed. I wasn't lying when I said she was having a nap."

I just turn and walk towards the living room, thankful that it's an archway not a door so I know which way to go. I know Derek means well but I just want this to be over and feel like my normal self again. I walk over to the large window and look out. Emily was right, this place has a beautiful view across D.C, I can see why she picked it. I stand there lost in thought for I don't know how long before my legs start to shout at me for being tired. Without a word I walk up the stairs in search of somewhere to sleep. I really do need a nap. Stupid body.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

I wake up to the feeling of fingers running through my hair and at first I start to internally panic. Then I take a moment to really feel and I can tell, even with my eyes closed that they are Em's fingers. I sigh happily and slowly open my eyes. Looking up at her I smile warmly. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met, how did I get so lucky to have her in my life?

"Hey." She says smiling back at me.

"Hey." I whisper back, my voice a little dry.

She leans over to the bedside table and gets a glass of water for me. "Here drink this, sweetie, it will help your throat." She hands me the glass as I sit up a little on my elbow to drink it.

"Thank you." I say as I settle back down on the bed and curl into her, my head in her lap.

"Any time, baby." Her voice soft, caring as she continues running her fingers through my hair.

We settle into a comfortable silence and I think about the conversation we had a few days ago in the hospital. Did she really mean it? Is she really going to transfer here? Just to be with me? I smile at the memory and hope she means it.

"You're thinking too loudly, Jennifer, you will give yourself a headache." She chuckles at her own joke, suck a dork.

"Laughing at your own joke? Careful people might catch on to you being a dork." I tease back as I roll onto my back so I can look up at her. "Did you really mean it?" I ask, my voice quiet and unsure.

"Mean what, baby?" She asks, reaching for my hand, her other still in my hair.

"Transfer. Moving. Being with me." I say, looking her in the eye, hoping with every fiber of my being that she answers yes.

"Ofcourse!" She says shocked. "Why would I say that if I didn't mean it, baby? I want to be with you, too soon or not, I don't care, life is too short. The only way we can be together and still do what we do is if I transfer to D.C, so that, my sweet, is what I shall do. Give me a couple days to feel a bit more like myself then I will talk to Clyde about it. I would do it now if he were here but as you know, he was needed back in London so it will have to be a phone call and I can't fall asleep halfway through a phonecall, that would be rude." She says with a breathy laugh.

"As opposed to falling asleep in person?" I ask with a genuine laugh.

"Exactly." She says, laughing hard too now.

We both clutch our abdomen's in pain but still laugh at the ridiculousness of her statement. The bedroom door opens and Derek stands there confusion on his face while Pen just smiles, that beautiful, carefree smile she has when completely content.

"What on earth is so funny?" He asks, his voice a mix of curious and teasing.

"You had to be there." I answer with a hudge grin on my face.

"I am just glad to see you in a better mood, pickle, you were so moody and prickly earlier. Are you two hungry? My chocolate god is cooking." Pen sings as she runs out into the hallway and down the stairs as fast as she can, away from Derek. We hear a mumbled, why on earth would I cook and a because you love me, before they were out of hearing range.

Emily and I just smile warmly at each other, enjoying the almost normalness of the four of us again. It is odd to think of the four of us having a normal but when you are under cover you are forced to forge some sort of bond and ours came easily. Emily fitting in to our dynamics perfectly.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

Dinner was simple, pasta and mince. Derek did cook for us and surprised me at how good it is. Although he was adamant that it was just because I had been eating hospital food for too long. As we ate there was the usual banter and bickering between Pen and Derek, putting and easy smile on both mine and Emily's faces.

After dinner we all sat down to watch t.v, Derek breaking the silence after a little while. "Are you really going to stay?" He asks, curiosity and hope in his voice.

"Yes, or at least I am going to ask for a transfer anyway." Emily answers.

Pen squeals. "Girls night can be a real thing!" She exlaimes. "And we can have nights like this with just the four of us and family time at Rossi's. Oh it is going to be so much fun!" She is practically bouncing in her seat by time she is done talking.

"Yes, baby girl but only if she can move here, we will have to wait and see." Derek says kissing the side of her head.

"How long until you know?" Pen asks her, suddenly a little sad.

"How about I call Clyde and ask tomorrow?" Emily chuckles lightly.

Pen is back to excited just as quickly. "Yes, yes, my raven haired beauty, ask tomorrow and if he says no then I can work my magic." She says with a wink.

We all laugh at her antics and the rest of the evening is spent watching t.v and enjoying each others company. Emily and I go to bed a little early, tired, even after having an afternoon nap. With a silent agreement we head to the master bedroom together. Hopefully this is the start to our new life together, I really do hope so.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

The next day I woke up alone and as per usual I wake up with a fright. This has become my new normal. Ever since being drugged and waking up to Franks and his evil ways, I always wake up with a fright, expecting his face. Thankfully I have a little control over my brain when I wake up and I take a moment to breath and, with my eyes closed, asses my surroundings. I do not hear his shoes or his voice or the drip of a leaky pipe and that is when I realise where I am. Home. Or at least, Emily's home, which is becoming more and more my home too. I stretch gently and wonder into the bathroom for my normal routine.

Downstairs Emily and Pen are making breakfast but Derek is no where in sight. "Morning." I say, peeking over their shoulders to see what they are making. Pancakes. Yum.

"Morning." Penelope replies with her usual enthusiasm.

"Morning, baby." Emily turns around and slodes her arms around my waist, kissing me gently. "Sleep well?" She asks with a smile.

"Yes, thank you, you?" I kiss her again, just as gently.

"Like a baby." She smirks, kisses me one last time then goes back to helping with breakfast.

"Where's Derek?" I ask as he still has yet to appear.

Emily throws a cheeky smile over her shoulder with a twinkle in her eye. "Out getting _REAL_ coffee." Her voice is light and happy.

"Perfect." I answer and sit at the breakfast bar watching the pair cook and squabble.

Twenty minutes later Derek walks through the door just as the last pancake is being done. "Perfect timing." He smirks as he places the coffees on the breakfast bar.

He smiles at me then kisses the top of my head. "Morning JJ." Then he walks over to the girls. He puts an arm around Emily's shoulders and kisses the side of her head. "Morning, Emily." Then finally he gets to Garcia. He spins her around so she is looking at him, placing his arms around her waist and leans down as she stands on tippy toes then he kisses her, chaste at first then more passionately.

Emily wolf whistles and I chuckle at his charm. He kisses her a moment longer then says, in his usual cheeky manor, 'good morning, baby girl'. This makes Emily laugh and I just smile at them, happy they are finally being themselves around people. Well, at least around us anyway.

The coffee was amazing. Whether it was because I have not had a decent cup in god knows how long or whether it was because it was the best coffee I have ever had, I will never know. Breakfast was pretty good too, not as good as the coffee but still pretty damn good. Sitting here waiting for Emily to get off the phone with Clyde while thinking about coffee and food is making me hungry so I wonder into the kitchen to find a snack.

Derek and Penelope had agreed to leave us unattended for a couple hours and they are currently on a date. It has been nice so far, not being watched like a hawk, being able to get my own drinks without being told to sit down and rest. I find some carrot sticks and humous while the kettle boils and munch on a couple.

After making the coffee I put the snack and mugs on a tray and head towards the bedroom to find Emily, hoping she is finally off the phone. I nudge the door open with my foot and ease into the room finding Emily still on the phone. She smiles at me then turns back to her conversation as I put the mugs on the bedside table and take a seat on the bed munching my snack.

"Yes, Sir. I understand that, Sir. No, I am not looking to do any more under cover, Sir." Emily roles her eyes and I hold back a giggle. "Actually, Sir, a desk job isn't such a bad idea. I love working in the field but I also love doing the research and data collection on cases. No, Sir, I am serious. Thank you, Sir, I will wait on your call." Emily sighs as she hangs up and runs her hands over her face as she sits down beside me.

"Are you seriously considering a desk job?!" I ask completely shocked.

"Yes, I am, baby. I am great at under cover and field work but I don't think I want to do that anymore. I have new goals, wants and needs now." She says shyly.

"What do you want now?" I ask taking her hand in mine and squeezing comfortingly.

"I don't want to scare you off." She says quietly, looking down at our entwined fingers.

"You won't." I say confidently.

She looks up to meet my eyes and my heart swells at the vulnerable look in her eyes. "I want you, a family." She pauses and her eyes drop back down to our hands. "I want to be there for all their firsts, first word, first stepssteps, etc. I don't want to be out in the field, I want to be home with our children." Emily's voice is barely above a whisper.

I smile so big and bright it hurts my cheeks. "Em." I say, my voice cracking slightly with emotion. She meets my eyes again and I continue. "Baby, I want all that too. It is crazy to move as fast as we are but it feels right, we fit in a way I never thought possible." I say, a few tears trickle down my cheeks but I still have a goofy grin on my face.

Emily looks a little surprised but her eyes are full of love. "Really?" She asks, still a little apprehensive.

"Yes, really, baby. I want you and a family and a life together." I say as I move slowly towards her lips before kissing her, gently but with all the love I can muster.

"Ok then, did you want to officially live here? We have practically been living together for a few months already so I thought we may aswell make it official." She states with a sheepish smile, her eyes full of hope.

"I would love to, Emily, I feel at home here, with you." I say with more tears silently falling down my face. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jennifer." She smiles and kisses me softly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Emily**

It took a couple days but my boss finally got back to me and I was granted the transfer. I stood by my promise too and took a desk job working data collection. Life with Jennifer was amazing every step of the way and it seemed to get better and better with each passing day.

A year after we officially moved in together we looked into starting a family. We talked about it for a few weeks and it was decided that I would try to get pregnant. My job was easiest on a pregnancy and truth be told I wanted to feel what it was like to grow a life inside of me. Jennifer just wanted to be a mum and wasn't keen on the idea of pregnancy but told me she would if it turns out I can't. That's how much she loves me.

On the second round of IVF it took and we were so excited! The whole family, especially Garcia, was just as excited to add a new member. When I was four months pregnant Jennifer was working on a case not too far away and called me.

"Hey, babybaby, everything ok?" I ask, concerned as she doesn't normally call on a case unless it is important. We stick to texting so she can focus on work.

"Yea, everything is great, I just wanted to run something by you." She said over muffled cries. "Well, you see, I have a little situation to be honest. Shhh, shhh, it's ok, sweet love, it's ok. Sorry Em, hold on a minute."

The phone went quiet for a moment. This wasn't the first and I doubted it would be the last time she called while comforting a child. Children are naturally drawn to her and she is amazing with them.

"Hey, I'm back." She tells me, sounding a little drained. "So, as you can probably tell, I have a child with me. He is almost two and has clung to me for dear life since yesterday and will not let go. He even slept in my bed with me last night, Em. Social services were not too happy when Hotch made a few calls to make that possible but he just won't leave me. His name is Milo and he is a beautiful little boy. I was wondering if maybe, well, can we foster him? Maybe even adopt him? Before you answer, I know we are due a baby in five months but we can do it, Em, I know we can." Jennifer lets out a long slow breath, calming herself down from her little rant.

I smile to myself, if she is this invested then how can I say no. "How about I drive over after work and come see you both? You're not far away, only a couple hours drive and I have two days off. Then we can talk about it." I say already knowing my answer will be yes.

"Yea, that would be great, I will let the team know. Hotch will probably be glad to either have your help or get me back if Milo takes to you. I seriously have not been able to get anything done with him on my hip! I can't even make phone calls because people do not take me seriously with a baby cooing or crying in the back ground." She chuckles and I hear her kiss the baby.

"Ok, sweetheart, I will be off work soon then I'll drive right over." I tell her with a smile, happy to get to see her again so soon.

"What about a gobag?" She asks, then laughs. "You still have a gobag in the boot don't you? I thought I unpacked it months ago!"

"You did, I just repacked it." I tell her sheepishly.

She laughs more and I can almost see her shaking her head at me. "Old habits die hard I suppose. I will see you in a few hours, my love. I love you, drive safe."

"I love you too and I will." I say with conviction. I do love her, more than I ever thought possible.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

The drive to see Jennifer wasn't too long, traffic was minimal so I got there in just under two hours. Derek met me in the lobby of the hotel and took my bag for me after kissing my cheek.

"How are you feeling after the drive?" He asks full of concern.

"I'm fine, thank you. It wasn't too bad. How's the case coming?" I appreciated his concern but I have never really liked attention, positive or negative.

"Slowly." He replies, shaking his head. "Poor little guy, loosing both his parents but he has certainly taken to JJ." With his last few words he turns and smirks at me.

"You already know, don't you?" I ask him, smirking right back.

"That little boy is my nephew." He states with confidence and a beaming smile.

"I haven't given Jennifer an answer yet so please don't say anything." I ask as we reach Jennifer's hotel room door.

"I promise." He smiles then kisses my forehead before knocking on the door.

Jennifer answers quickly, looking disheveled with a small toddler on her hip. "Hi, baby." She leans in to kiss me then looks up at Derek. "Thank you for meeting her." She then leans up to kiss his cheek.

"You're welcome, I will see you both later, I have to head back to the station." He gives a nod then heads back to the lift.

Jennifer opens the door further to let me in. The room is covered in paperwork, baby toys and clothes. It is obvious that she has barley had a moment to herself.

"Can you please take him a minute so I can pee in peace?" She asks sounding exhausted.

"Sure." I smile and hold out my arms to take him.

Immediately he starts crying and squirming for Jennifer. She turns back looking guilty, almost like she was about to cave. "Jennifer, just go pee, he will be fine." I say as I turn my attention to the little boy in my arms.

"Hi, Milo, my name is Emily. Jennifer is going to the toilet then she will be right back, I promise." I smile at the teary eyed blonde boy in my arms.

I don't know why but instinct told me to pace the room and sing, so that's what I did. As soon as I started singing he stopped his screaming, staring at me mesmorised. He was still crying but quietly. I don't know how long I did this for but eventually he started to lay his head on my chest and he fell asleep.

My attention had been solely on Milo so I had not noticed Jennifer at the bathroom door watching me. She had tears in her eyes and the sweetest smile on her face. Without a word she moved things off the bed and pulled the duvet back. I walked over and gently placed Milo onto the bed and covered him with the duvet.

"Sweet dreams, my little love." I whisper as I kiss his forehead.

Turning to Jennifer I finally pull her into a hug. "When can we file the papers?" I ask, still whispering.

"I just have to call social services and they will transfer his case over to D.C." She laughed gently. "Hotch's intervention has certainly made things easier. To be honest I think they will be happy not to deal with me." She laughs again and looks up at me. "Are we really ready for a toddler and a baby? Five months is going to fly by."

"After what we have been through, we are ready for anything." I tell her honestly.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

I called work the next day and explained what was going on and thankfully they allowed me to take as much time off as I needed. Jennifer called social services and Milo's case was transferred over to D.C. Milo took to me relatively quickly and he was a joy even when he was screaming the place down. I knew I loved him from the moment I held him in my arms and sang him to sleep.

The case took another week to solve and then we went home, with Milo. Derek and Spencer had gone out to get a car seat, buggy and all the supplies we would need right away. Penelope had been out and got a crib and had it set up by time we got back, stocked the fridge and prepared essentials in his room. We were both beyond grateful for our family's help and support.

We settled into life as parents pretty quickly. Whoever had paperwork would stay home withwith Milo and the other one would go into the office. A month after bringing Milo home we found out we were having twins. At first we were shocked, but it didn't take long for Penelope's excitement to rub off on us. The thought of a toddler and twins was terrifying but I knew that Jennifer and I could handle anything as long as we were together.

We quickly realised that our small two bed place was not going to cut it for a family of five so house hunting commenced rather quickly. The whole family got involved, especially Derek, who was constantly buying, renovating and selling houses. With everyone's help it didn't take long for us to find an old, beat up, yet beautiful property. Derek, with the help of the other men, soon set to work on turning into a liveable home.

Jennifer and I had been going back and forth on wether or not to find out if we were having boys, girls or one of each but once Penelope said she wanted to decorate the rooms according to gender I put my foot down. I was not finding out because it did not matter. I'm a girl and I honestly can't stand the colour pink. So I told her to decorate with animal themes in all the kids rooms, including Milo's room.

Clearly my mood swings were getting the best of me but I really did not want pink or blue rooms just because they were a boy or girl. I am glad I had made a fuss though because the rooms turned out amazing! Milo had an underwater theme as we noticed he seems to like fish. The babies rooms were a jungle and a safari. They looked stunning!

With everyone's help and a few phone calls from "Agent Hotchner from the FBI" the house was ready two weeks before my due date. The babies did not want to wait until after the move though. They wanted to see their new rooms now.

Felix and Jasper joined our family and Jennifer and I could not be prouder to be the mothers of three little boys. All the family gathered at our new home when the babies and I came out of hospital just a few days later. While I had been in the hospital the guys had moved everything over to the new house as directed by Penelope. A few months after the twins were born we officially adopted Milo and we all had a party to celebrate.

 **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM** **CM**

Two years went by quickly and as promised I was there at home for every first. As not long before I was meant to return to work after maternity leave I decided I didn't want to go back to work. I wanted to be a full time mum. I started putting together a few of my undercover stories to paper and soon realised I enjoyed it, so I contacted a publisher and now my undercover experiences are on bookshelves around the world.

I had just dropped Milo off at preschool and was putting the boys in their play area of my office when my phone rang. Jennifer was away on a case and I was surprised to see her calling. Even years later we still didn't talk much on the phone when she was on a case.

"Hey, baby, everything ok?" I ask, concern laced in my voice.

She laughed a nervous laugh. "It's happened again." She tells me.

I was confused. "What's happened again?"

"At least this time it's girls." She laughs again without answering my question.

That's when it dawns on me. Girls this time. It's happened again. She has gotten attached to another child. "Jennifer," I sigh. "We already have three children, do you really think we can handle a fourth?" I ask, feeling really bad but not sure if we can take on another child right now.

"Five." Is all she says as she sighs.

Five? What? Oh, shit, she said girls, plural. "Another set of twins?!" I ask in shock for a moment.

"Not twins, sisters. Three and a few months old." She tells me finally able to put a few more words together.

"I will think about it. Find out how easy it will be to get them to D.C and I will think about it." I know in my heart I won't be able to say no, I just need time to process. Five kids is alot to process!

"Pretty easy, they are from D.C, they were here visiting their parents friends from college." Her voice is sheepish as she has clearly already asked all the right questions.

And that is how we ended up with five children. Milo, four, Savanah, three, Felix and Jasper, two and little Beatrice, six months. Lucky for us we didn't have to move again as our house had three spare rooms. Two up and one down so Jennifer and I moved downstairs so all five kids could have their own rooms and they would all be together.

We have a wonderful life and it is an on going joke that our love and by extension, our family was an undercover accident!


End file.
